


Finding the Profound

by Bukky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukky/pseuds/Bukky
Summary: A collection of One shots of Bughead.This can also be found on Wattpad with the same name.





	1. Possibility of Rejection

"Jug c'mon man. What's taking so long?" 

"Alright, alright. Lemme just double-check I have everything. The last thing I want is to leave something important behind"

"Hurry up the girls are waiting" Archie rushed to put the remaining bags in the trunk of the car he'd borrowed from his dad for the sake of this trip. The foursome had planned to go on a road trip since it was summer, and they didn't have anything better to do.

The journey to Veronica's house was short. So as the boys arrived at the Pembrooke, they luckily caught the pair coming out as they pulled up. Betty had always been the best friend of Archie and since Jughead was also Archie's best friend the two grew fond of one another but rarely hung out outside the core group until recently. Jughead had never experienced any romantic affiliations with anyone. But lately that didn't seem to be the case for him. He tried hard not to think of her as anything more than a friend for the sole reason that she loved Archie. But lately he had begun to see a glow in her that he hadn't seen before. Working on the school paper brought them closer together. The many late nights at Pop's and the physical and emotional strains of the Jason Blossom case resulted in the pair seeking comfort in one another. This brought them closer than ever and made the biggest difference in Jughead's life. But unknown to him, Betty finally realized that Archie would only have eyes for Veronica, so she decided to let go of the idea that the two would ever be anything more than friends, correction best friends.

"Hey Archiekins" said Veronica while handing Archie her obviously expensive bags to be loaded into the trunk. Whilst Jughead, being the gentleman he is, helped Betty with hers and thus earned an appreciative smile from the blonde beauty. To which he returned, carrying the bags to the trunk where Archie was.

"Betty and I will take the back seat if that's okay?" Veronica yelled while hopping into the back seat of the car.

"Yeah that's fine. Jug and I will just take the front seats" said Archie.

Being the sometimes-absent-minded jock, he was, Archie began to close the trunk to the car and accidentally knocked Jughead on the head in the process.

"Ooohh. You okay Jug?" Archie cringed slightly at how hard the trunk hit Jughead "Sorry dude" Archie apologized but couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the face of his friend.

"Funny huh? Y'know I think you need one too" Before Jughead could reach for the door of the trunk, Archie was already in the driver's seat. He felt a little dizzy for a moment but shrugged it off as a side effect of the bruise forming on his head. 

A couple minutes into the road trip, the four decided to take turns driving. Archie would drive first then Jughead then Ronnie and then Betty.

They played only a few games before Jughead decided to take a nap. The other three wide awake decided to continue the game. But after about thirty minutes, they decided to stop and buy gas, so they wouldn't have to until much later. Everyone was hopping out to grab food and essentials but when Jughead didn't respond to Archie when he shook him, Archie slightly panicked. He then noticed a streak of blood falling from his head and immediately ran to seek help.

"Arch what's wrong?" Veronica asked while her brows creased with worry.

"Jug... h-h-he's not waking up a-a-and there's blood...a-a- " Archie tried to compose himself, but the words just wouldn't form. The girls ran towards the vehicle to figure out what Archie was talking about.

"We need to get him to a hospital now..." Betty said on the verge of tears at the sight of her unconscious friend. But as the group hopped back in the car, Betty could hardly contain herself. She tried to keep her cool after all it's not like he's dead or anything...right?

They got to an emergency room about fifteen minutes later since Archie ran all the red lights on the way there. The three friends watched as Jughead was rushed away by three nurses, leaving them wondering what the heck just happened? Forty minutes later a nurse comes out to update the kids on Jughead's status:

"The patie- "

"Jughead. His name is Jughead." Betty said anxiously.

"Okay well, Jughead suffered a slight fracture to his parietal bone which caused some internal bleeding and led to him going unconscious. But luckily for him, there was not too much blood in the brain, so he should be out soon" and with that she left.

**Approximately two hours later**

A doctor comes up to the three distressed kids with an update on Jughead's well-being. By this time Archie explained to Veronica and a surprisingly very pained Betty the possibility that Jughead's situation was because of the trunk door that hit his head prior to the start of the trip. Once the doctor stated Jughead was okay it was like time started once again and relief washed over the faces of the three kids. But even that was short lived upon announcing that Jughead was not awake yet. Once they arrived in his room, Archie could almost not keep it together. Even though his friends didn't blame him for Jughead's state he still felt guilty. 

Not wanting to be rude, Betty waited for her friends to leave for the cafeteria before speaking to Jughead.

"Ohh J-Jug" barely able to get the words out because of the tears that wouldn't stop flowing.

"You can't leave...you can't leave. Not now. We need you here, Archie, your dad, Jellybean. But mostly, me" She paused before continuing. "I've never said this before because I was afraid of the possibility of rejection, but now that doesn't matter. Jug, I know this may sound selfish, but I need you here. I need you to be here to support me and reassure me how strong I am. You're like my anchor. And I don't mean to sound dependent but it's true. You've kept me grounded through all the crap in my life. I need you here to be that light at the end of the tunnel of darkness that is my life. That is Riverdale. I need you to be here to complain about how crappy our lives are over burgers and milkshakes at Pop's. I need you to be here to be the Clyde to my Bonnie, the Romeo to my Juliet... I guess what I'm saying is, I might be in love with you. So, I need you to wake up for me, because I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there with me every day. Sorry it took me so long to say that" At this point the sobs turned into silent cries.

"Hey B, anything different?" 

"No" Betty replied Veronica, her words laced with a sadness that neither Archie nor Veronica realized until now that she was feeling.

"Do you want something to eat? We've got so- "

"No. Thank you" Betty cut Archie off, barely able to think of anything but the unconscious boy on the hospital bed. They hung their heads low praying this would all end soon and they'd be able to go home. Forget the trip. 

"I, on the other hand would love a double cheeseburger, no pickles please"

At the sound of the familiar voice all heads shot up instantly.

"Hey there, Juliet" Jughead croaked whilst taking off his oxygen mask.

"Hey" Betty said with tears threatening and succeeding to spill over. I thought-, we thought we lost you for a second"

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He said chuckling slightly, the pain in his head was still there.

"Hey man good to have you back... Look I'm really sorry about the whole trunk thing, I- "

"It's okay Arch, it happens, I think" Jughead said flashing his best friend an understanding smile and Archie chuckled softly at the statement.

"Yeah it's really good to have you back, Jughead" Veronica said after a while

"Do you guys mind if I talk to Betty...alone?"

Veronica and Archie left the room, Veronica being her observant self, gave Betty a quick wink before exiting. Betty hadn't realized her and Jughead's hands were entwined until he was pulling on her for support, trying to sit up straight.

"Jug, you need to rest let me go get the nurse so- "

"Before you do that, I wanted to tell you... I-I heard you and I would never imagine my life without you it in either. You're my light too and one of the few things that makes me get out of bed every morning. So just know that I will never leave you, Elizabeth Cooper" Betty smiled at his words. He was the only person who could make her legal name sound good. "Also..."

"What is it Jug?" Betty searched his eyes as though looking for an answer.

"I-I- "

Before he could get around to finishing his sentence the doctor walked in and asked Jughead to remain laying for the next couple of hours at least. Fortunately for Jughead, he'd be able to go home by morning. Once the doctors left, Jughead took his shot. Betty who had been standing next to him the whole time faced Jughead. He pulled her close to him and planted a soft kiss on her lips which she felt lasted a minute too short. But nonetheless meant the world to her that he felt the same way. She instantly grabbed his face and kissed him with even more passion. The pair could've sworn they felt fireworks and with that they parted smiling sheepishly at each other.

"I think I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you. I just didn't want to face the possibility of rejection either" he said as she gently took a seat on his bed. They talked for a few minutes about random things until Archie came in with Veronica trailing behind him. The foursome began talking and laughing about old memories, whilst internally thanking God in heaven their best friend was okay.

After deciding to continue with the road trip, despite Betty's protest for the sake of Jughead's health, the group headed out the next day ready to take on what laid ahead. The car ride to New York City was full of the usual banter each would throw at one another, but unknown to many a match had been lit. Sitting next to the girl of his dreams with his arm around her, Jughead realized he was one lucky son of gun.


	2. All Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Archie are out for a baseball game. The girls get down at a party while the boys are away and receive an unexpected surprise.   
> Some lame excuse for fluff.

"B, I'm not saying you should get wasted. I'm just saying have fun, live a little" Veronica said to Betty as she finished her make up in the bathroom of their dorm. Betty and Veronica, B and V, the infamous duo had been inseparable since sophomore year of high school and now are both going through the motions of college.

"I know V, but I just don't feel like it, Y'know"

"Well then, how about you stay for an hour and if you still want to leave after that then you can."

"Okay. But just an hour" Betty affirmed as the two headed out the door.

It was spring break and there happened to be a party by the watering hole. Majority of the school was bound to show up. But unknown to Betty and Veronica, a surprise was awaiting their arrival. As the two made their way through the trail to the watering hole, they could hear the music and the screams of pleasure from afar.

"B, I gotta dash but come find me before you go" Veronica was gone before Betty could even respond. Betty sighed as she scanned the scene. Not finding anything she'd willingly get involved in, she headed to the snacks table and on the way set an alarm for one hour. She was already dreading coming.

**Thirty minutes later**

"B, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" The music had gotten louder and the alcohol was starting to get to everyone.

"I was talking to Ashley and Dennis. You know they're finally official. I'm so happy for them" Betty said to a slightly tipsy Veronica.

"Good for them. But guess what Malachi told me- "Veronica was cut off by a pleasantly familiar voice.

"What did Malachi do this time?"

The girls turned in their seats to see if what they thought was true, and fortunately for them it was. The Archie Andrews was standing behind them looking like his usual delicious self.

"ARCHIEKINS??!!" Veronica's squeal made just about every head around them turn, despite the loud music. The two girls were in disbelief because he wasn't supposed to be back till the next day.

"What're you doing back so soon?" Veronica asked while suffocating him with a tight hug and leaving a bit of her lipstick on his cheek from the peck.

"There was a slight delay on the game because one of our players was caught smoking weed the night before. I'll explain later. Right now, I just want to enjoy this party with you guys...especially you" Archie brought Veronica into a rather long but sweet kiss nonetheless.

"Get a room you two, jeez" Carrying a bunch of snacks behind the three friends stood Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, otherwise known as Jughead Jones. "You might as well do it right if you're gonna do it at all" They all laughed

"Oh yeah? How about you show us how it's done, Juggie?" Betty said as she stood up from the seat she had been occupying.

They all laughed except Jughead. They knew he wasn't the biggest fan of PDA. But unknown to them Jughead's time away from Betty made him crave her more each time. He picked Betty up in a way that she ended up straddling his waist and held underneath her thighs while she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Miss me?" He said in that voice that only she ever heard and that was only during "special occasions".

"More than you think" And with that their lips crashed into a harmonious and tender kiss which almost instantly grew to a hungry, desire-filled kiss. At this point they almost forgot they were in public. Finally breaking away and grinning sheepishly at one another.

"Okay, okay we get it you missed each other, now can we head to the hole?" Archie stated still holding Veronica close.

"I propose three rounds of chicken, loser buys breakfast tomorrow" Jughead says slowly letting Betty back to her feet.

"Oh you are so on" Veronica says as she hops on Archie's back. And soon they're running off to the hole.

"Jug, before we go, I wanted to tell you that your dad called me because he said he couldn't get a hold of you. He said he needed to talk to you about something urgent?" Betty raised an eyebrow awaiting his response.

"Yeah I spoke to him and told him we could talk later because service wasn't any good where we were." Jughead replied plainly

"Okay, well, if anything is wrong you'd tell me...right?" Betty inquired looking somewhat concerned.

"Yeah of course Betty." She nodded knowing she could trust him. She just wanted him to know she cared and could be trusted too, even though they both knew that already.

"Now, are we gonna crush those two or stand here talking about my dad all day?" Betty climbed onto Jughead's shoulder and they made their way to the hole.

"One..."" Two..."" Three!!!"

The game didn't last too long as it was obvious that Betty was stronger than Veronica. Afterwards the group decided to meet up in the morning for breakfast. They parted ways afterwards- Betty and Veronica headed to their dorm and Jughead and Archie headed to theirs.

Saying that night would be a pleasant surprise would have been a bit of an understatement in their words but nonetheless it was a great night.

"Betty...Betty?!"

"Jughead? What're you doing here?" Betty whispered trying not to disturb Veronica as she was fast asleep. She glanced at her bedside clock.

"It's 2:02 in the morning what's up?" She quietly scolded him

"I think you know exactly why" Even though it was dark the slither of light from the window shone on Jughead's face revealing his infamous puppy dog face that Betty could never say no to even if she wanted to.

"Okay, okay but this is the last time" Betty said as she scooted over making room for Jughead to lie down next to her"

"That's what you said last time, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time befor-"

"Shut up" Betty said playfully smacking his arm. She snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Betty"

"I love you too Forsythe"

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you" Betty chuckled quietly into his chest.

"I love you Jughead Jones" And with that they fell asleep, unaware of the fact that a certain raven-haired beauty hadn't been asleep but had witnessed it all.


	3. MIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead's life gets in the way of him being a teenager again and Betty come to his rescue.   
> My sorry excuse for angst.

MIA Part I

"Why are you even doing this? Throwing this party? For what purpose? Enlighten me. Please? Because I can't seem to understand why anyone would want to invite people into their home just so they can get wasted, get high and make a huge mess. A mess which, heads up, I will not be responsible for cleaning up once this goes to shwat!" Jughead complained to an adamant Archie.

"Look Jug, this is just an escape." Archie stated while arranging food and drinks on the kitchen table. Fred was out of town, finalizing the divorce, so Archie decided to make the best of the situation.

"An escape? An escape from what?" Jughead asked even though he knew the answer.

"An escape from this...this mess of a town. You of all people should understand." Archie's face filled with regret upon realizing what he had just said but it was too late. Jughead was already out the door.

Jughead's POV

Walking the streets of Riverdale brought me back to the good old days, or at least the days where we didn't know the deep, dark and sicky truth of the town, Riverdale. I usually just let myself absorb my surroundings and then fall into this "sunken place" almost. I go there because it's home. A home where a mother abandons her kids and leaves them in the hands of a drunkard for a father. My older brother, Joaquin and I had each other's backs even if I couldn't always have his, he was always there for me. Of course, me being me, I would never actually tell anyone this. He raised the money for me to fly to attend some internship he found for me. In case you're wondering, he stole one of my works and submitted it. Classic betrayal, but the experience over the summer at the program was unrealistic. It was everything I imagined writing to be and so much more. But enough about my unrealistic summer.

I pulled a cigarette out from my left pocket and stuck it between my lips. I honestly couldn't care less if anyone saw. Even though I wasn't smoking, things have a way of becoming twisted once they got to the ears of others in this dreadful town. It's kind of like this intentionally false version of Chinese-whisper but involving the whole town. But as small a gesture as it was, it helped calm me. Sometimes I felt like I was there with him. But surely something had to ruin my peaceful meditation time. My eyes had been closed the whole time and I didn't even bother opening them once I got a whiff of the two distinct smells that filled my nostrils.

"B and V... the classic dynamic duo. What can I do you for?" I asked nonchalantly in a fake cowboy voice, which I could've sworn made Betty chuckle a bit.

Clearing her throat Betty began "We were just umm..." Veronica cut Betty off.

"Jug, are you smoking?" She asked while I saw a hint of worry or maybe concern fill Betty's face.

"What?! No. No. No. This... i-i-is a sample for some project-thing I'm working on" Even Jughead wouldn't believe that lie but the girls carried on their way, shrugging it off.

"Wait! Jug, are you gonna be at Archie's later?" Betty asked turning back around.

"No. Drunken teenagers and their drama aren't really my scene" He said putting the cigarette away and getting up. "I'll see you guys" and with that both parties parted ways.

** 1 hour and 20 minutes into the party**

Betty's POV

"This party is actually not that bad" Veronica said whilst scoping around the party for something, but I wasn't quite sure what. All day, since we left Jughead to get ready for the party, I couldn't stop thinking back to the conversation we had. Why did he have a cigarette? Why wasn't he coming to the party? Well I understood why not the party, but it just seemed to me that something about him was off and I had inkling what it was. About a week ago, Jughead's older brother was murdered, possibly by the same person that killed Jason. But no one knows. After that Jughead became more introverted and barely came to school, even when he did he'd end up skipping classes. He quit the Blue and Gold, and even when he was at Pop's he was staring blankly at his computer, not even typing anything on it. I knew things were rough but it hurt me to watch one of my oldest friends go through something like this and I couldn't help.

"Hey V, I'll be right back" I left without waiting for her response. I spotted Jughead going up the stairs. "Hey! Juggie, wait up" He turned around awaiting my response. "Umm do you want some company?" A faint smile appeared on his lips for the briefest of moments before he nodded. We headed upstairs to Archie's room. He laid at the foot of the bed while I sat with my back against the headboard.

I finally mustered up the confidence to ask the question that's been on my mind all day.

"What was the cigarette for, Jug?" Watching him intently and noticing the moles that were scattered across his face almost to artistic perfection. There was a moment of silence where I could tell he was fighting to keep it together and he succeeded. He was good at hiding his emotions which made it even harder for people to reach out to him. 

"Joaquin" He paused again before continuing. "He's gone Betts...and all I have are those darn cigarettes" His voice went faint, almost like he couldn't hold it together anymore. I moved closer so I could hear him through the noise of the ruckus below us.

"I don't know, sometimes it feels like I can hear him or sense him almost. So, I keep his cigarettes so he knows I haven't forgotten him, so I always remember. It's silly, I know-"

"It's not silly Juggie, you're not silly" I cut him off quickly. Then he continued.

"But to answer your question, no, I never actually smoke them, I've never felt the need to anyways" He reached and grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly.

At this point we were both sitting rather closely facing each other. "Jug, let me be here for you. I'll always be here for you. So let me" I could tell he wanted to fall apart and I wanted to be there for him when he did, as selfish as that may sound. Instantly he abandons his strong and self-sufficient surface and breaks down. He lets one tear fall then another until he's silently sobbing into my shoulder.

"I don't think I can do this anymore. There's only so much I can take" He sat up and I saw something in his eyes I'd never seen before. "I'm sorry" He whispers and with that he abruptly stands up and leaves. I go after him but he's gone. How? I walk outside the house.

"Jughead?" I whisper to myself as I pick up his famous beanie from the porch. 

"What're you doing, Juggie?" I whisper to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II Coming soon...


	4. MIA II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIA Part II

I wandered the streets for a bit while also checking the places he most likely ran off to. I eventually gave up after spending an hour sitting in Pop's hoping he'd show and decided to head home as it was getting late.

I arrived at home and was greeted by silence. Polly had moved out to the farmhouse where she and Jason planned to raise their babies. My parents were too caught up in the murder mystery to come home, so they'd stay late from time to time at The Register. So tonight, it was just me and my thoughts. I walked up the stairs and walked into my room expecting to just fall asleep upon entry, seeing as it was 11:23pm. But that was not the case. I walked into my room to be met with Jughead, head in hands and soaking wet. It was one of the few times I expressed a million different emotions at the same time: relief, joy, then confusion, worry, concern then heartbreak that he might've attempted to do something horrible that night, from the wet clothes I could only think maybe he tried to drown himself, given what he said before he ran away. I quickly abandoned the thought as I walked closer, he lifted his head to reveal a deep gash on his forehead. There was so much blood I couldn't understand how he was still okay, still conscious. With the number of thoughts running through my mind and my inability to comprehend each of them, I went with my gut.

I went into my bathroom, grabbed a wet towel and walked back into the room. Since Jughead was by the edge of my bed, on the floor, his knees against his chest, I slowly knelt down in front of him and spread his legs apart, so I could fit in between. He still had his head down, so I lifted his head and cautiously placed my hand on his cheek, lifting his eyes to meet mine. In that moment, I immediately saw everything he was feeling. Up until now I didn't believe the whole "the eyes are the window to the soul" saying, but right now I could see it all. I couldn't look away, not for a second and then I pressed my lips to his. He didn't react nothing, just sat there letting me kiss him. When I pulled away I was slightly hurt that he didn't kiss back but tried my best to just focus on him and relieving him of his troubles. He looked lost when I looked at him, hopeless almost. So, I knew I had to be there for him, despite my pain.

"Jug, I'm- "He cut me off by kissing me back with so much emotion and so much of something only he could give me. I loved Jughead and I was almost sure he loved me too.

I smiled slightly into the kiss before we parted, and I stared into his eyes seeing something come alive in him that I knew wasn't there before. For what seemed like forever we just stared at each other. Then he spoke.

"To know that I miss you so much when you leave,

To know that I need you like the air that I breathe,

To know that I want you with a passion so blind,

Is to know that I love you- with no doubt in my mind."

The words of Lang Leav flowed out so easily from his beautiful lips that you would've thought they were his. At that moment I knew he loved me but not nearly as much as I did him.

I continued cleaning his wound, both of us still on the floor.

"What happened Jug?" I asked softly, referring to his wet clothes and wounded forehead. He hesitated for a moment and then looked at me. He took a deep breath before starting.

"I went to the place it all began, all my sorrows and my pain. I didn't have the strength to keep...living" I could tell this was difficult for him by the way he broke eye contact with me and swallowed thickly. So I stopped him, but he refused and continued which made me relieved. As painful as I know this may be, I wanted him to know he could trust me.

"Sweetwater River. It was where Joaquin died, where I found out my dad was going to jail, where I said goodbye to Jellybean and now where I almost ended my misery. Luckily for me, when I fell off the cliff, I failed to notice the hero in the shadows that followed me."

"Cheryl." Was all he said. "She dragged me out of the river. After that we talked and now I'm here. As for the gash, I hit a shallow rock when I fell in" I was shocked, relieved and sad once again. But ultimately thankful to God he was here with me. I hugged him and whispered how sorry I was for not being there for him through all of it. He responded that it was okay and that I would've just gotten mixed up in something very ugly. I held him closer and we just stayed like that till morning. Needless to say, I had the best sleep ever that night.

We woke up the next day in each other's arms. My back pressed against his chest as I laid into him. I woke up to him whispering sweet nothings in my ear and turned to face him.

"I love you, Betty Cooper. If that wasn't clear last night." He said staring adoringly into my eyes.

"And I love you, Jughead Jones III" With that I snuggled back into his chest enjoying his presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AND LEAVE A KUDOS.  
> I'm screaming btw.


	5. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Slightly steamy but not really**  
> Also, this was inspired by "Every Kind of Way" by H.E.R  
> Bughead and Varchie double date while Bughead competes for...   
> read to find out.

**Slightly steamy but not really**

There it was. As I stepped out of the shower I looked at the mirror and noticed my husband had left me a note on the fogged mirror saying "I luv you" with a heart at the end. I smiled at the note and began preparing for our date with Veronica and Archie. We had been married for three years now and things seemed to be getting hotter? I'm not sure that's the most accurate word for it but that's close enough.

We were headed to a gallery opening first and then to Lorenzo's, a fancy restaurant a work friend of Jughead's took him to.

**Time skip to Gallery**

"Hey guys. Ready to head in?" I heard Archie say walking towards Jughead and I as we had been waiting for them before entering the gallery.

"Yeah let's go." I said taking Jughead's hand as we walked up the stairs to the gallery.

As we entered the gallery, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. So elegant and highly decorated. The artworks ranged from Masaccio to Rembrandt and some I didn't quite recognize. We had a blast and afterwards headed to Lorenzo's.

After the exhibit, Archie tried hailing a cab down to prove to Jughead that anyone could hail a taxi in New York. After about ten minutes of failed attempts, Archie gave up and reluctantly declared Jughead the "king". And it was true, after whistling for one we all piled into it and took off.

"How do you do it man?" Archie asked confused.

"It's all in the lips, Archibald. All in the lips...and in the looks too" We laughed and before we knew it we were there.

"This place looks amazing!" Veronica exclaimed as we walked in.

"And that's something coming from her" Archie said earning a playful glare from the dark-haired princess.

"Mr. Jones party of four! Right this way sir" The gentleman in the two-piece said leading us to our table.

"So, what's good here?" Archie asked while scanning the menu.

"I had their pasta last time it was great" Jughead replied.

"Holy s-" I was cut off by Jughead's hand on my mouth. He slowly took it off smiling reassuringly and I smiled back.

"Jug, who's paying for this?" I asked as I observed the high prices on the menu. The waiter interrupted before Jughead could respond.

"Your choice of wines, sir?" A waiter handed Jughead a menu. Jughead gave it back and whispered something in his ear. The waiter smiled and scurried away.

I cleared my throat loudly to get his attention back to my earlier question and raised my eyebrows waiting for a reply.

"Don't worry about it, the company's sort of paying" He explained vaguely expecting me to be okay with his reply.

"Sort of paying? Jug?" I persisted and after how long we've been together, he already knows not to try and hide anything from me.

"Fine. You know my mentor, right?" I nodded. "Well, he sort of planned this for him and a couple high-end folks of his, but something happened at the last minute and he said I could take his reservation and the Gallery tickets. So, no I did not rob a bank" He retorted sarcastically and then relief washed over me.

"FYI, I didn't think you robbed a bank" I pouted giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" I sent him a glare which he avoided by eating some bread that was on the table.

**LISTEN TO LOVE BY LANA DEL REY**

As dinner was going on, Archie and Veronica were in their own little world except sometimes when she'd look my way and remember that Jughead and I were also there and then she'd shift her focus to us. But what she and Archie didn't know was that Jughead and I were also not there. Throughout the night he'd been whispering some rather NSFW-things which I'd rather not elaborate to a stranger. But anyways he would whisper these things and then he would leave a kiss on my cheek, under my ear etc. So, we started a contest. Last to surrender gets free massages for a month. The game was to see which one of us could get the other to excuse themselves first- meaning there would have to be so much sexual tension that the other would have to leave the table. Signifying surrender. So far, I was in the lead, I knew that when I bit my lower lip or mindlessly fiddled with my hair, it made Jughead insane. But Jughead just being Jughead was what drove me crazy. The way he laughed and the way he smirked at me when he was referring to an inside joke between just the two of us or when he was oblivious to everything around him and he'd just stare intensely and absently into space. By the end of the night I owed Jughead a month of free massages. We got home, and he didn't even waste any time turning me around and kissing me softly.

"You have no clue how long I've been wanting to get you alone tonight" He said kissing me again and backing me into the wall. Tracing my frame before pulling me by the waist closer to him. I reached up into his beanie, throwing it to the ground and tugged at his hair lightly.

"Why didn't you just ask?" He just chuckled and lifted me up carrying meto the bedroom. It was a night of bliss, a night of pure and real love forever registered in our minds.


	6. Invincible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead plays Baseball.  
> Bughead Fluff

"I got it!" Archie yelled as he waited for the ball to land safely into his glove.

"OUT!" The coach yelled as he waved on the next batter.

The boys were practicing for their playoff game that weekend. About an hour later, the boys were in the locker rooms changing and Reggie being his douchebag self, decided to play a little prank on some of the guys, specifically Archie and Jughead. He thought it'd be a funny way to remember his last season as a bulldog. You see, Reggie is a senior and is graduating while Archie and Jughead are juniors, one of the five juniors on the varsity baseball team that year. And so, as a sort of goodbye, Reggie proposed that they steal their clothes and runaway leaving Archie and Jughead in nothing but boxers. So, after practice, while everyone was grabbing a drink of water from the fountain, Reggie and Moose decided to steal their clothes, but were kind enough to leave a nice little note saying,

"If you want your clothes run around the downstairs hallway, all the way around and DON'T get caught. Then report to the locker room for your prizes,

Sincerely Moose and Mantle the Magnificent"

As the rest of the team walked in Reggie and Moose walked out, unsuspected. Archie and Jughead made their way to their lockers which were opposite each other.

"Dude?" Archie asked after reading the note. He turned around to see Jughead reading a note too.

"I know" Jughead said, face-palming himself in the process.

"What should we do? Tell the coach?" Archie asked raising his eyebrows slightly.

"You know we can't. Especially me. They'll ruin our junior year and I can't have that" Jughead paused and sighed signaling to an already knowing Archie that they had to comply or else. So, as everyone left the locker room they waited for the bell to ring and until the hallway was cleared before they quietly and stealthily made their way through the halls. A few times they'd hear someone approaching and they'd run into a classroom which fortunately happened to be open and empty. But as they were rounding their last stretch of the school, they heard Mr. Wetherbee approaching and quickly ran into the first class they could find.

"That was so close." Jughead took a breath before turning around to look at Archie who happened to be looking embarrassed. So, Jughead turned around to see what he was looking at and low and behold, they were in a class full of students looking right at them snickering.

"You've got to be fricking kidding me." They both said as they were handed detention slips by the teacher and cautiously made their way out.

They finally got their clothes and made it to their next class to which they received a tardy for. At lunch, they were headed to their group table until Reggie and Moose got in their way.

"Remember, we'll be cool as long as you both keep your mouths shut! Understood?" Reggie spat to the pair. All they did was nod and walk away.

"What a prick" Jughead mumbled under his breathe. They met up with the rest of the gang at the student lounge.

"Well isn't it our favorite pair. I didn't know you guys were into underwear modelling." Veronica said while eating a strawberry and smirking. They were all gathered in the student lounge. Kevin and Betty on the couch, Jughead took a seat in between them and rested his feet on the coffee table. Veronica was on the chair next to Kevin and Archie on the floor resting his back on Veronica's legs and Cheryl on the seat nearest to Betty.

"Yeah what was that about?" Betty asked stroking Jughead's hair as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Before either could speak, Kevin spoke, "By the way, nice job both of you. Baseball is really treating you guys right" Kevin said while looking at his phone.

"What're you talking about?" Archie asked suddenly intrigued.

"Well, apparently someone took a picture of you two while you were in your partial birthday suits. Now it's all over school" Cheryl proudly announced, which made Archie and Jughead both groan.

"I really don't get why Reggie does stuff like this?" Archie asked leaning back into Veronica's legs.

"You're forgetting he has a peanut for a brain." Jughead chuckled.

"This doesn't bother you, does it?" Jughead whispered. Betty stared down at her boyfriend lovingly.

"I hate that now the whole school gets to see YOU but...only I get to enjoy you" She whispered the last part seductively so only he could hear her. He looked up and gave her a heart-warming kiss, which was interrupted by Veronica choking. She had overheard betty's words and was shocked at her BFF's words. She sent Betty a wink which made Betty and Jughead blush. And so, they spent the rest of lunch talking about their weekend plans and gossip.

**Time Skip to Game that weekend**

"Alright huddle up guys!" The coach yelled to his players as they gathered around in the locker room. He gave his usual team motivational speech and with that we were headed out of the locker room. The stands were full, and I spotted Betty and Veronica with the cheerleaders. She made her way over to me and pulled me aside. "Juggie, I wanted to wish you good luck before the game and also let you know that you've got this and that I will love you no matter what happens and that I believe in you, okay?" She smiled sweetly at me. I kissed her and whispered "I love you too" and left.

The game started and halfway through it, the team was down 11-2.

"You want to tell me what the heck that was out there?!" Coach Harrison yelled at Nate and Reggie. The captain and co-captains of the team. Earlier in the game, a player on the other team was suspended from the game for unsportsmanlike conduct towards Reggie. Though Reggie was not at fault he still fought back, and coach didn't like that, so he sent Reggie off as well but only for two innings. "Pull something like that again and you're out for the rest of the game" Reggie only nodded.

"As for the rest of you, get it together or else it's dishes in the cafeteria for the rest of the month. Am I understood?" Everyone answered, "yes sir" but I rolled my eyes knowing his threats were empty and that he'd never actually try that.

With that we were out the tunnel.

**Time skip**

Jughead's POV

It was the final inning of the game and the other team was up 13-11. Another out would give them the game. Archie was up next, and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Hey, Arch! Don't think too much about it alright? You've got this. Just breathe. Breathe" I tried my best to ease his nerves but who was I kidding, I was 100 times more nervous. This was life or death, and no one wanted to be the reason the team got stuck doing dishes for the rest of the month. So as Archie struck once, miss. Struck again, foul ball. Struck again miss and then struck for the final time, and got to second base. The whole crowd cheered and anxiously awaited the next batter. I headed to the home plate, but coach stopped me before I could go, "Relax your shoulders and elbows, and let the energy flow through my arm, to the bat and then the ball" I stepped up to the base and swung the first time, foul ball. Swung the second time, miss. "Gosh darn it!" I grimaced at the bat in my hand and stepped off the base for a bit. I closed my eyes and remembered Betty's words "I believe in you, okay?" I smiled and whispered "Okay"

I stepped back on the base and took my last hit. Along with everyone else in the stands and on the field, I watched as the ball landed somewhere outside the outfield and then everyone started yelling and jumping. I, on the other hand didn't move till the catcher screamed at me to run and so I did. Well technically jogged but who cares. I ran all the bases and met up with Archie at the home plate and shared a rather ecstatic hug with him.

"Are you fricking kidding me?!" I couldn't believe what was happening.

"We did it bro! we did it!" Archie replied equally shocked but nonetheless ecstatic.

"I gotta give it to you both. That was one heck of a game! Great job!" Coach Harrison said hugging both of us.

"I guess you're not sore losers after all. You're just losers... I'm kidding" Reggie said but then invited us to his party later and walked away.

"Our men of the hour" As Veronica and Betty approached, Betty and I shared hug and so did Archie and Veronica. I held Betty closer to me and kissed the top of her head.

"You did a great job out there" Betty said looking up at me and placing a kiss on my lips quickly.

"You want to head to Reggie's or no? He's having a party at his place, if you're interested?" Archie asks the group.

"Okay. But first..." Betty pauses.

"Pop's" Betty and I say at the same time.

**At Pop's**

"Ohmigosh!" I said slumping into his seat.

"Dude, you eat the same burger every day. How do you not get tired of it?" Archie chuckled while eating a fry.

"Cause it's like ecstasy in your mouth man! And that feeling never gets old." I said as I stared at the masterpiece before me, my burger. While Betty smacked my knee playfully.

"Should I give you two some space?" Betty joked.

"Actually, that'd be nice" I played along and earned a playful smack from her again. She rested her head on my shoulder and we continued to laugh before heading out to Reggie's.

A great night it was because with her by my side, I was invincible.


	7. "Even if I wanted to, couldn't"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bughead Fluff again.

"How's Jughead doing?" Archie asked while taking a seat next to Ronnie on the couch.

"Not great, even though he says he's okay. But I see it in his eyes every time. He says he thinks it'd be best if he goes to stay with his mom in Toledo for a while." Betty explains while trying not to fall apart in front of her friends.

"What?!" Veronica and Archie say at the same time.

"He can't be serious, right?"

"V, trust me, he was serious. Honestly, I wish he would stay but maybe this is what's best for-" Betty was cut off by a tired-looking Jughead walking into the room they were.

"Jug what're you-" Jughead didn't waste any time, he was looking for one person and that was Archie Andrews.

"Please tell me it's not true." Jughead looked betrayed and Betty was just confused as to what he was talking about.

"Jug, what're you talking about?" Archie asked even though he had a hint exactly what the beanie wearing boy was talking about.

He looked up at the ceiling trying to hold back the rage and hurt that was threatening to reveal itself "Please tell me you and Veronica did not break into my dad's trailer the night he was arrested?"

"Jug...we didn't mean for you to find out this way" Archie started and tried to comfort his friend. He hated the fact that he'd betrayed him, but he was just looking out for him and he wanted Jughead to understand where he was coming from.

"Yeah Jug, we did it to make sure FP wasn't doing shady stuff. To protect you." Veronica concluded trying to help the situation. At this point Betty was just as shocked. She had no idea this happened and could only watch silently.

"Don't. Touch. Me" Jughead spat at Archie.

"After everything we've been through. You chose her over me?" Jughead laughed sadly before continuing. "Don't think I don't know all about your theory that my dad was hired by your father to murder Jason." Jughead said as if it were the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. He turned to Veronica, who only looked down in shame. "To be honest, I should've expected something like this. But don't worry, after today you can continue your happily ever after life together without having to worry about me or my father's business." "To think I actually thought of you two as my friends. That was foolish of me. This is goodbye Arch. I hope you have a good life." With that he just left.

"And then there were three..." Cheryl said appearing from the hallway.

"More like two" Betty said before leaving the room as well, looking disgustingly at the pair.

"Jug! Jug!" He stopped but didn't turn to face me. I could see he was holding it together before but couldn't anymore. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him as he sobbed into my shoulder.

"I can't do this anymore" Was all he said. I moved us to a park bench and we sat down in silence for a bit before he spoke.

"Did you know...about...?"

"No. I was just as surprised as you were" I said softly as his head was still in my shoulder. He pulled away and sat upright.

"Jug, did you mean what you said back there? Are you moving to Toledo, for good?" I asked preparing myself for his response, which I already knew would break my heart.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't" He said taking his head out of his hands. "I could never leave you Betty" He grasped my hand and squeezed it.

I knelt on the bench and grabbed his face lightly, placing a long, sweet kiss on his beautiful lips.

"Never?" I asked smiling wider than ever.

"Never" He grabbed my waist and brought me onto his lap and our lips met once again. We pulled away and I whispered to him while our foreheads rested on each other's.

"I love you, Jughead Jones." He smirked and kissed my nose.

"Betty Cooper, I love you too" We stayed on the bench for about an hour more before heading to the trailer for movie night. Though Jughead was broken we both knew we needed each other if we were ever going to be whole again.

Cheesy right? But it's the truth.

The End.


	8. La jalousie chez Pop's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy at Pop's between the core four. More fluffy than angsty.

"Hey! Before we head over there could we talk?" Jughead called out to Veronica before she could get to the booth where the gang was supposed to meet up.

"Sure, what's up Jug?"

"Well, as you already know being the kind of girl you are, I have a crush on Betty." He stated as if it were obvious, which it was, to Veronica that is.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment and yes I do know about your interest in the girl next door" She stated grabbing a menu from the waiter. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"Okay, focus on me for one second and not the waiter." Jughead said slightly annoyed at her lack of focus.

"Okay! Jeez. Someone hasn't had their morning coffee yet." Jughead rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the waiter in front of them. "One blueberry muffin please... and a coffee, black please?" She stated already knowing how jughead took his coffee.

"Thanks. Now, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on the issue" Jughead sat down, paying close attention to the raven-haired girl in front of him. She also took a seat on one of the barstools as the waiter came back with their orders.

"Thank you" They both said and turned back to look at each other.

"Well, to be honest, at the moment, Betty only has eyes for one person and I think we all know who that is..." As she spoke, Jughead couldn't help but sneak a peek at the blonde who was sitting next to Archie waiting for them. He sighed and drank his coffee in one gulp. But because it was hot, he burned his tongue and dropped the cup on accident. It shattered, and he bent to pick up the pieces, frustrated he cut himself in doing so, but cleaned up his mess in the end.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Already pissed off, Jughead just nodded and they headed over to the pair.

"Hey guys" Veronica greeted them while Jughead just nodded to them.

"Hey Ronnie, hey Juggie" Betty said smiling.

"Hey guys" was all Archie said before Jughead and Veronica slipped into the other side of the booth.

"Hey, could you pass me a couple tissues?" Jughead asked Veronica who passed some down and insisted that she clean up his wounds for him.

"Why can't I clean it myself?" Jughead whispered so only she could hear.

"Because, if you want to know if you stand a chance at all with Betty, making her jealous would be the quickest way... or you could just ask her that's work too. Although, even then she may still be blinded by her "love" for Archie. So, play along." Veronica whispered in Jughead's ear while the other two, though caught up in conversation watched.

Jughead noticed from his peripheral vision that, indeed Betty was looking and tried his best to play along throughout the morning. Veronica would occasionally flick Jughead under the table as a sign to make a move. So, sometimes he would reach over and wrap her in his arms or they'd share her muffin or when they'd silently fake laugh at something the other said. Finally, Jughead had enough and called a quits but thanked Veronica for her efforts.

"I think I'm gonna head out now. Duty calls" with that he left and went home to mourn the realization that Betty would never look at him the way he looks at her.

Veronica's POV

I hated what Archie was doing because I was almost certain he wasn't interested in Betty. When it comes to stuff like this, I made a good detective. I could tell if a guy was interested in a girl or vice versa, and this love, sadly was unrequited. I felt bad because there was nothing I could do. It was also pretty obvious that Archie had eyes for Cheryl. Jughead, the poor guy couldn't care less about anything but food, writing and well Betty. I started to dread watching the disaster grow before my eyes, so I headed out. Betty surprisingly followed, wanting to walk me home which was odd since she and Archie walked home together almost all the time. But I didn't mind, so I accepted.

It was silent at first, but then she spoke up.

"V, can I ask you something?"

"Sure B, anything. You are my bestie after all" I chuckled lightly seeing her face was slightly scrunched up.

"Are you...you and Jughead. Are you... together or something?"

"Umm, no. Why would you think that?" I chuckled slightly at the idea.

"It's just...you guys seem I don't know...like you like each other" She had a hard time getting her words out and I could see that the topic kind of bugged her. But I wasn't sure why, after all, she liked Archie. Right? The only time she and Jughead hung out was when they were sleuthing or writing for the blue and gold. Which now that I think about it, was quite often. Maybe I had read the situation wrongly for the first time since ever! What if Betty did those things with Archie because she wanted to get Jughead's attention. Oh. My. Swoon!

"What was that?" Betty asked. Was I talking out loud.

"Nothing...umm. Do you like Jughead?"" You can tell me, B" I rested my hand on her shoulder and stopped walking. She turned to face me and sighed and then I saw it.

"Is it that obvious?" She said smiling. How could I have not seen it this whole time. Was I losing my skills. This might be because I haven't had my daily latte.

"What latte?" Betty asked. Oh shoot! Did I say that out loud too?

"I was just saying that he likes you too Betty. I know that because he told me himself." I assured her and watched her face light up like a campfire.

"He told you? When?"

"Right before we came to Pops. The plan was to make you jealous and see what you're...oops. I've said too much. I'm gonna go home now" Before I could scurry away, Betty had grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Make me jealous? You couldn't just ask me plain and simple?" Betty was annoyed.

"I'm sorry, B. But we thought you liked Archie and from what we saw at Pop's, I thought it'd be better to spare Jughead the heartbreak and humiliation by doing it this way. I had no clue you liked him B." I responded knowing the only way out was to come clean.

"At Pop's? Right. Well if we're being honest, V, it was Archie's idea to make Jughead jealous to see if he'd react. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. But for next time, can we be more open with each other? Promise?" She held out her pinkie and smiled.

"Promise, now go get your man." I linked our pinkies and gave her a hug before walking home.

Betty's POV

After I heard that Jughead liked me too, I was overjoyed. I knew everyone knew about my major crush on Archie but that was a long time ago and honestly all I have to say is "Move on people" I finally realized that I didn't want Archie as more than a best friend about six months ago, why is it taking everyone else so long to catch up to the idea that I'm not interested anymore. But no, they'd rather haunt me with that naïve fantasy of mine forever. Anyways back to more important matters, I finally arrived at Jughead's trailer and knocked a few times but there was no response. Then I heard something break and seeing as I was on the southside, I got a little scared. But curiosity made me want to find out what broke. So, I followed the sound. Then I heard more stuff breaking and when I rounded the corner, to the back of his trailer and saw him in the wooded area, he was hitting something with a bat. It looked like a bottle?

"Jug! What're you doing?" I asked walking closer but kept my distance as he didn't seem to hear me.

"Jug!"

"What?!" He asked exasperatedly.

"What're you doing?" I asked pointing to the heap of bottles stacked to his left and the baseball bat in his right hand.

"What does it look like? I'm practicing for baseball season" He replied. Sarcasm dripping from his words. He grabbed another bottle, threw it in the air and smashed it with so much force a piece cut his forehead. I flinched at the sound of the bat hitting the bottle.

"AGH! Darn it!"

"What?" I stepped closer to see what was wrong.

"I just cut myself. Did you need something or...?"

"Juggie, Veronica told me... about the whole..." He nodded implying he understood my half-sentences.

"Look, I understand. You like Archie and it's okay. I'm okay." He replied and started walking back into his home. So, I followed behind him.

"Juggie, that's not why I'm here, okay?" I was about to continue but he started talking. Freaking Jughead.

"Then why are you here? Cause if it's too feel sorry for me, trust me I don't need it." He said as he looked all over for the first aid kit. I reached underneath the sink and pulled it out. I knew where it was because of the countless nights he and I would hang at his house thinking of ideas for the blue and gold.

"Thanks" he mumbled and reached for the first aid kit, but I pulled it away before he could get it. 

"Let me." I said softly, stepping closer so I could treat his scar, but Jughead was taller than me. "Sit down for a sec?"

"Betts-"

"Sit. please?" He sighed in surrender and sat on one of the dining chairs. Which made cleaning his wounds a lot easier. "What was that about, the pile of bottles outside?"

"I was frustrated."

"Why?" He chuckled sadly.

"Because...because I allowed myself to fall in love with someone I knew could never love me back, just goes to show how foolish I was" I stopped to grab a band aid. Then I lifted his head that was down, so he'd look me in the eyes.

"You're not foolish, Juggie." I placed my hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes and saw how miserable he was. Then I kissed him, to which he responded to but took a minute in doing so. I tugged lightly at his hair before we pulled apart.

"What?" He said barely above a whisper. "I'm confused. Why did you do that?" He looked confused, which rarely happened.

"I like you, Juggie. And the whole Pop's thing was Archie's idea to see how you'd react if-"

"I saw you two together." He completed my sentence, putting the pieces together.

"You could've just told me y'know" he said, and I finished off his wound, putting a band aid on it and kissing it.

"YOU could've just told me too" We both chuckled at ourselves and ended up watching Grease and a bunch of other classics since FP was a collector.


	9. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hood makes Betty break up with Jug and this is how my imagination would've liked things to go.

**Flashback**

(Betty sighs heavily) "And he told me to cut Veronica out of my life or he'd...And now he wants me to do the same with Jughead"

"Betty, why didn't you tell me?" Archie asked frustrated at what the Black hood was doing to his best friend.

"Because I knew you'd try to talk me out of it."

"You're right. It's my mistake." Archie pulled his phone out of his pocket and began dialing.

"Archie, put the phone down! Put the phone down! Listen to me." Betty cried out. "He hasn't attacked or killed anyone since we started talking. I think this is distracting him." Betty pleaded with Archie who wasn't having it.

"Betty, he's torturing you. Making you hurt your mom, Veronica and now Jughead? How are you gonna put him and yourself through that?" Archie countered to an already pained Betty.

(Betty Sniffles) "I was hoping maybe you would do it." Afraid to look him in the eye, Betty looked at the ground.

"What?" He couldn't believe the words his best friend was saying.

"Maybe you could tell him that we just need to stay away from each other for a while. Something, anything, to just keep him away. To appease the Black Hood." She continued to plead with Archie.

"Betty." Archie shook his head disagreeing with the whole ordeal.

"It doesn't have to be cruel, Archie, just enough to make Jug believe it. We can walk it back later."

"You mean, you hope we can."

"No. We can. And we will. Please, Archie. Don't quit on me now." She flashed a quick smile. A sad one, before Archie finally gave in.

**Flashback Over**

Betty's POV

It's been a week since Nick St. Claire was sent to the hospital. He was moved to a hospital in New York the day after the accident. I've been going to school and living normally, but not once has the black hood called since Nick. Maybe this was the end. I walked over to my locker where Kevin was waiting for me already. Yesterday Archie called me to tell me that he was going to explain everything to Veronica and Kevin, but that I should speak to Jughead.

After a couple days of Archie and Kevin and that one time that even Veronica pushed me to talk to Jug, I finally caved. Veronica and I made-up but I knew something was still off. I could only hope things would soon return to normal.

As I make my way to Jughead's trailer, I pause mentally preparing myself for what may unfold soon. I knock a few times before he opens the door and I almost run into his arms, but I stop myself.

"Hey" I say with a smile. He stares at me confused for a second before speaking.

"Sorry umm...H-Hey, umm...do you, would you like to come in?" Jughead stutters looking like he just woke up. I simply nod before making my way inside. "Umm, would you like something to drink or...?"

"Yeah. just some water, please" I answer before taking a seat on one of the dining chairs. Jughead walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He handed it to me and sat on the kitchen counter.

"How've you been?" He asked me

"Okay" I said playing with the bottle in my hands. He nodded and spoke again.

"Okay! That bad huh?" It's funny how he could still read me like a book. I smiled and looked back at my bottle of water. There was a silence that hung over the room for a bit. But who could blame me, it's not like I could just come out and say,

"The black hood called me and told me to break up with you or else he'd kill Polly." Hmm, I guess it is that easy. Jughead stopped laying with his beanie that was in his hands and looked remorseful for a split second before his face went blank again. He was good at that- hiding how he felt except when it became too much.

"I knew something was up" Jughead whispered still looking at the floor. "I'm so sorry" He swallowed thickly and quickly blinked back the tears threatening to spill over.

"It's not your fault, Jug, it's this town and the Black hood" I got up and walked over to him.

"Toni kissed me the night Archie came over" he blurted out, and finally looked me in the eye. I didn't know what to do. I was a bit shocked but also not so much seeing how close they both were getting.

"Did you-" he cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Yeah." I couldn't stop the tears falling at this point. I trusted Toni and Jughead, and this is what she does. But then again, we weren't together, so I couldn't be mad. I couldn't look at him anymore so, I walked back to the dining area and looked at my hands. He climbed down from the counter and walked towards me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I hugged him and sobbed into his shirt while he stroked my hair.

After some time, I had stopped crying and let go of him. He was on his knee in front of me.

"I promise you, it didn't mean anything. And I'm really sorry for hurting you. For everything really." He trailed off and I grabbed his face gently. Making him look at me and I kissed him. He kissed back, and things started getting intense rather quickly until he pulled away. He looked pained.

"Betty, you and everyone else know how much I love you, right?" I nodded, and he looked like he was about to do something heart-wrenching. "And I understand totally why you had to break up with me. But..." I had never seen him so hurt before. I was confused as to what he was about to say. He continued.

"that pain, Betts...the last time I felt like that was when Jellybean was taken away from me." He couldn't hold the tears back at this point and they fell one after the other as he continued to explain himself. "and I promised after you left me that I wouldn't let myself feel that way ever again. It's selfish but, for both our sakes, I think it's best. Getting back together would inevitably lead to you leaving again. Eventually you will realize that you're too good for me." I couldn't understand what was happening. But I knew I couldn't let him go. My heart ached for him all those days away from him and as far as I knew, his ached for me too. He was just hurt. I grabbed his wrist before he could walk away.

"I hurt you, Juggie. I know, but, we need each other more than anyone else. Now more than ever" I walked in front of him and wiped his tears. "I may be too good for you but that's only because you make me that person. You're the reason why I can say that with confidence. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I need you, Juggie." We stood there for a while before he responded. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer.

"You don't need me. But I believe we may be better together than apart." I smiled and kissed him.

We ended up falling asleep while watching Seinfeld on the couch and at that moment I felt secure in his arms and happier than ever.

"I love you Jughead Jones" I whispered in my sleep. Apparently, he wasn't asleep and started attacking my face and neck with kisses to which I just squirmed in his arms more and more.

"I love you too, Betty Cooper"

Life continued on once again. And it couldn't have been more perfect.


	10. Unworthy I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a two-parter.   
> Barchie is a thing at first but Bughead is da real ting in the end.

Betty's POV

It was lunch time and I made my way over to our lunch table. On my way there, I spotted Veronica talking to a couple of the boys on the baseball team. Classic Ronnie, tease them and then keep them wanting more but never actually getting involved. She spotted me and bid farewell to the boys.

"B, headed to lunch, are we?" She asked while she linked our arms together. I nodded, and we kept walking. We arrived at the lunch table and noticed Archie, Jughead and Cheryl were missing.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked Kevin who was laughing at something on his phone. "And what's so funny?" Kevin's head shot up as soon as he heard my voice.

"Just a random Instagram video. Umm, Archie is at football, Cheryl is doing cheer and Jughead, probably just skipped class again." Kevin said turning his attention to the plate in front of him.

That's weird. Jughead would've told me if he was going to skip. And if Archie had a "football thing" why is Reggie and the rest of the football goons outside as well. As for Cheryl, I knew she was probably causing hell in some innocent girls' life and not doing anything cheer related.

"Hey babe" Archie pecked me as he sat next to me. Kevin was on my right. Veronica sat across from Kevin and then Cheryl came and sat down next Ronnie.

"Hey Arch, d'you know where Jughead is?" he just shook his head and reached for something on Kevin's plate. I sighed in defeat and pulled out my phone to text him.

"Actually, he left in the middle of Chem. I forgot to tell you guys. Some sort of family emergency or something I wasn't really paying attention" Cheryl stated checking herself out on her phone.

As of a couple months ago, Jughead's dad was arrested for being involved in the murder of Jason Blossom, so Jughead had to move into a foster home, but with expert pleas from the gang we were able to get him situated at Kevin's house. I just couldn't bear the thought of coming to school every day and not seeing him. Imagine what going to school on the south side would be like, probably not great. So, I was thankful that he was still here, where he belonged. And as for Jughead's mom and sister, they lived in Toledo. So, this was why Kevin and I didn't believe Cheryl's words.

"Archiekins, aren't you in Jughead's Chem class. Did he say anything to you?" Veronica asked while eating her salad.

"LOOK! What is so special about Jughead that everyone is so worried about him?" Archie asked rhetorically, slightly pissed as well. Kevin, Veronica and I shared a "what's his problem" look and decided to just drop the topic. But I couldn't stop worrying about Jughead, so I shot him a text. But he never replied. When the bell for sixth period rang, we all left and headed to our next classes.

"So, you and Jughead?" Veronica asked as we headed down the hall.

"Me and Jughead what?"

"Why were you so worried about him. You don't like him, do you?" Veronica asked in a serious tone.

"V, if you skipped school without telling me or even Kevin, I'd be just as worried" I reassured her and watched as relief washed over her face.

"In that case, we can stop by his trailer later if you want?" I raised an eyebrow shocked that Veronica Lodge was actually offering to go to the South Side.

"It's okay V. I should be fine on my own. We have articles to work on anyways" She sighed in relief and I looped our arms as we walked to class.

**Time skip to Jughead's trailer**

As I made my way to Jughead's trailer, I knocked once, no answer. So, I did our secret knock we used to do when we were younger. Then the door opened.

"Hey Betts" He said as I smiled finally relieved I'd found him. I walked in and wrapped my arms around him. He reciprocated and then let go so I could see his face.

"Where were you? Kevin and I were worried. Even Ronnie offered to come." I asked looking around, trying to find any evidence of what he left school to do.

"Didn't Cheryl tell you? Gosh, I gave her one job. One Job" He sighed and then continued "I...uhhh...I had a family emergency I had to take care of. Don't worry I already told Sheriff Keller. He's cool with it" He said looking everywhere but at me. So, I grabbed his chin lightly and made him look at me.

"Can you say that while looking at me?" He looked sad.

"I'm sorry" He walked over to the couch and sat down. "It's just... I sit in class and think about what my life has become, and I can't handle myself. The thoughts just swarm in like a tsunami and it just gets so overwhelming. It's like I want to let out all this pent-up anger and...and frustration and hate and sadness but it's all too much so I just shove it all back down and move on cause that's what you're supposed to do for everyone else's sake." He pauses again for a bit before continuing. "But, sometimes I just...can't anymore" He rests his elbows on his knees before throwing his beanie on the floor and tightening his grip on his hair, trying to hold back the anger begging to be released. I slowly sit next to him and place a hand on his shoulder and see his grip loosen slowly.

"You're not alone, Juggie. I know that I may not understand what you're going through but you're not alone." He looks up at the wall and then at me with his hands underneath his chin and nods.

"Let me walk you home. It's getting late." He stands up and we head out the door.

In bed, I find myself wondering what Jughead is doing and how he's been able to keep it together all these weeks. I just hope he knows now that I'm here for him.

**Time Skip to Next morning**

Kevin and I are headed to lunch when we spot Jughead and Archie in a rather heated discussion. They part ways before we can approach them, Archie heads to the cafeteria so we catch up to him.

"Hey, Arch" Kevin and I say at the same time. He ignores it, still angry obviously.

"Hey." He says and starts walking faster towards our lunch table.

"Hey Kev, B, Archiekins" Veronica greets us all as we take our seats. "Where's Cheryl?"

"Can't we just eat lunch without wondering where anybody is? If she's not here, then too bad" Archie snapped.

"Okay what is your problem? It was a simple question" Veronica spat back.

Cheryl and Jughead then arrived and sat down next to Veronica.

"Where were you two?" Kevin asked.

"Nowhere" They both answered in unison. Kevin, Veronica and I knew something was up but didn't know how to pry it out of them, luckily for us, Archie is a bit short tempered and Jughead's a smart mouth.

"I thought I told you I'd do it later? What're you doing here?" Archie asked in an annoyed hushed tone to Jughead, who sat across from him.

"That doesn't mean I can't eat lunch with our friends, Archiballs. It's a free country isn't it?" Jughead spat back at Archie and I could tell Arch was one more smart comment from going ballistic on Jughead.

"Shut up, both of you" Cheryl whispered through her teeth. Trying desperately to avoid the others from hearing.

"Or what?" Jughead said, glaring at Archie.

"Or I'll kick your teeth in and grin while I'm doing it" Archie said balling his fists so hard, I thought his knuckles would pop out. So, I shifted closer to Kevin just in case.

"You'll do nothing Archie" Archie stood up abruptly and so did Jughead.

"You better stop talking before I finish you right here, right now" Archie said grabbing Jughead by the collar.

"Both of you need to cool it. We'll handle this like we planned, alright? Let him go, Archie" Cheryl said quietly. Trying to not draw any more attention onto them as now the whole school yard was staring at them.

"You better listen to her Archie." Jughead said while shoving Archie off him.

"Someone want to enlighten us on what's going on here?" Veronica asked approaching the trio. But they all just walked away.

After school, we all went home. Archie dropped me off while Ronnie, Cheryl and Kevin rode together.

"Arch, what was that at lunch?" He kept looking at the road ahead of us until I pulled his arm turning him to face me. "Archie?" He looked deep in thought. As if contemplating whether or not to tell me what this whole feud was about.

"It's nothing, Betty. Jughead's just been acting extra jerk-y lately" We stood there for a bit.

"Are you sure? Because it seemed to be more-"

"I'm sure Betty. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." He gave me a quick kiss and we went into our houses. I wanted to believe Arch, but I knew something was off. Yes, Jughead could sometimes be a jerk, for the right reasons I must add, but never to make Archie that angry. I could almost feel his blood boiling.


	11. Unworthy II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II to Unworthy

**The next day**

It was Saturday morning, so I woke up and did my chores, relaxed a little before Kevin texted me that he was at Pops with Veronica. I got there and ordered my usual vanilla milkshake.

Wheres Archie? Kevin asked as I sat down opposite them.

He said hed meet us here. He was already dressed when I left so, he should be here any minute now

Did you find out what happened at lunch yesterday? Veronica asked eagerly.

"Archie said Jughead was just acting like a jerk. But I know there's more to it."

"Don't worry B, the truth always comes out eventually." Veronica smiled reassuringly but I couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen soon.

"Speaking of..." Kevin announced while referring to the scene unfolding outside the diner.

Jughead and Archie were once again having a one on one, which seemed to get heated quickly. We all rushed outside to separate the boys and so did Cheryl who was coming from the opposite direction.

"How is this any of your business anyways? Just because you don't have a life doesn't mean you can crap all over mine." Archie said, obviously pissed at Jughead.

"Boys, what did we agree on?" Cheryl played mediator once again but failed.

"This does have nothing to do with me, that part is right. But you treating my best friend like trash makes it my business." Jughead said walking up to Archie, despite Cheryl trying to stop them.

"Boys?!" They ignored Cheryl's cries and continued.

"You may be her best friend but I'm the one who loves her. I'm the one that she loves and spends her time with. I'm the one she chooses everyd-" Archie was cut off by Jughead's hard shove. Cheryl had stepped back from the boys at this point.

"Love huh?! Are you actually that dense, Archie?!" Archie opened his mouth to speak but Jughead interrupted him. "Don't answer that, because it's obvious you don't know the first thing about love. But let me ask you this, who was there when she was being bullied in the fifth grade by your pea-brain jock friends. Who was her shoulder to cry on when Polly went missing and she blamed herself for it? Because it certainly wasn't you." Jughead said shoving Archie even harder. "Who was there huh? when she bore herself deeper and deeper into a hole, afraid t-t-to live because of how Cheryl and her minions tormented her daily in the eighth grade. If you loved her at all you would've been there when she was hopeless, you wouldn't have led her on all these years only to cheat behind her back with fricking Cheryl!" He shoved Archie again making him fall to the ground. "You would've been there in her darkest times when she couldn't bear to sleep in her own house because her parents were fighting. And she would've come knocking on your door at two in the morning for comfort. If you loved her at all you would've felt the ache she does whenever you flirt with bottle head cheerleaders to feed your ego." He paused and then held his hand up at Ronnie.

"No offense, Ronnie." 

"None taken" She responded listening to Jughead intently as Jughead continued.

"You would've seen how she was there for you through your dad's shooting, through your parents' divorce, through it all. You would've been the Romeo to her Juliet. Not fricking Gaston. You would appreciate how beautiful she looks when she wakes up and how cute she looks when she yawns. How she plays with her fingers when she's focused or how she puts on a brave face to mask her brokenness. You would realize that you don't deserve her... heck none of us do. But nonetheless you'd try every day to live to her satisfaction, you'd want to make her the happiest girl alive, treating her like the princess she is. You'd love her even on her worst days. Not abandon her. And that's just the tip of the beautiful iceberg she is." He paused eyes still locked on the red haired boy on the floor. "I wouldn't have to say all this if you had an ounce of love or respect for her!" 

Everyone just stared at the scene unfolding before their eyes before Jughead left, leaving everyone still shocked for more reasons than one. Archie then walked up to me, but I slapped him before he could even speak. 

"Is it true?" I asked not wanting to even look at him.

"Betty, I'm sorry. I-"

"DON'T!" I walked away in tears ready to curl up in my bed and cry myself to sleep which I did.

I was awoken later by the ringing of my phone. I tried to cover my head with my pillow to block out the sound, but it didn't help. I gave up and answered without bothering to see who was calling.

"WHAT?!"

"B! Thank goodness. Are you okay? Where are you? We've been trying to get a hold of you all night." Veronica's worried voice rang through the phone. I pulled the phone away to see what time it was, 1:47am.

"I'm fine, V. I just needed to be alone, so I came home." I said trying not to sound too upset. The events of last night started replaying in my head and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, you know I'll always be here B. Kevin too." She said caringly.

"Thanks V. I'll call you later." With that I hung up and placed my phone on the bedside table. I hugged my pillow and let the tears fall, not caring anymore. 

I got out of bed hours later after finally giving up trying to prove I didn't need him. I needed to stop crying and he was my only solution.

It's around 2:30am when I arrive at his door step, I do our secret knock and the door swing open revealing a beanie-less boy in an 'S' shirt and sweatpants.

"Betty? What're you doing here? You know you can't be wandering around town when there are criminals on the loose" When I don't respond he looks at my face and sighs. "Sorry...umm...come in. Do you want anything? Water? A hug?" I walk in and he wraps his arms around me, making me immediately fall apart.

"He's been lying to me this whole time. How did I not see it? I was too busy attending to his every request. Gosh, I'm so stupid!" I continued to sob into his chest as he pulled me to the couch. We stayed there for a bit, both of us just dwelling in the silence that seemed to be the only comfort besides him of course.

"You're not stupid, okay? You just dared to love and got burned in the process. If anything you're brave. Strong, even. But certainly not stupid." He whispered and wrapped me in a blanket.

"You sure about that?" I hugged my knees while he wrapped me in the blanket.

"I'm positive" He sent me a heart warming smile and sat next to me while we watched TV the rest of the night. I thought of bringing up his words from earlier but decided against it, I didn't want anything to affect what Jug and I have. I don't know what I'd do without him.

The next day I woke up in Jughead's arms. We were still on the couch and I didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. My phone started to ring and I quickly reached for it.

"Elizabeth Cooper! I have been trying to reach you all day. Where on Earth have you been?!" My mom yelled from the other end of the line.

"I'm fine mom. I just stayed over at Veronica's" I said as quietly as possible so Jughead wouldn't wake up.

"Next time, let me know ahead of time, alright? There's a killer on the loose and I'd rather have you in the safe confinements of this house"

"Okay, mom. I'll be home soon" She hung up and I leaned back into the comfort of Jughead's couch while he remained sound asleep. I stared intently at his features taking in the numerous moles that were scattered across his face. He looked so at peace, like he had no cares in the world, compared to his usual disinterested and burdened expression. His words from yesterday began to flood back into my mind like water flowing from a dam.

"...you'd want to make her the happiest girl alive, treating her like the princess she is. You'd love her even on her worst days. Not abandon her. And that's just the tip of the beautiful iceberg she is."

"You called me beautiful" I said in a low voice still watching him sleep.

"That's because you are" He said and my head shot up immediately in shock. He turned his head in my direction still keeping it rested on the neck of the couch. "You are beautiful, Betty." I stayed silent not knowing what to say and then he continued. "And I am about to do something that will break guy code, I think. But I don't care anymore." He lifted his head up and placed his hand on my cheek softly.

"Jug-" His lips on mine cut me off. I was still a bit shocked and so, didn't respond at first. But after he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine it was as if I had woken up and I immediately grabbed him by the face and kissed him back. I could feel his lips form into a smile and mine did the same. It was unrealistic. Our lips fit together like pieces of a puzzle and moved with such harmony. He tasted like everything good and I could've sworn there were fireworks erupting in my chest. I pulled away and we just stared at each other smiling like drunken teenager.

"I think I like you, Betty Cooper."

"I think I like you too, Jughead Jones."


	12. The Daring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never meant to be an actual chapter but here we are.  
> Jughead's been betrayed by his friends and has to save them when they get kidnapped.  
> This one shot is longer than the others, I apologize in advance. It is also based off of an episode of Scandal I watched a while back. I hope you enjoy it and also pardon me, I just love angsty Jughead so much. So, here you go.

The Daring

FP is holding Betty and Veronica for ransom. He is using them to get to Jughead. But Jughead is his own person so has been ignoring FP. Until...

"Time's up" Archie says blood boiling. "I came to you because I thought you cared about Betty and Veronica! But I guess I was wrong..." He starts towards the door of the Whyte Worm. But then his phone starts ringing. He took one look at the caller ID and knew who it was. After listening to whatever the man on the other line had to say and not daring to utter a word in response, Archie hung up the phone and turned to face Jughead again. 

"Your dad's summoning you. What's it gonna be? Your precious Serpents or Betty and Veronica's life?" Archie said with pleading eyes.

Betty's POV

During the past year, so much had happened in Riverdale. FP Jones who was convicted of first degree murder for the murder of Jason Blossom, was released after serving a four-year sentence. Circumstantial evidence was found that pointed to Clifford Blossom as the real killer and FP as an accessory after the fact. Apparently, the sheriff had received an anonymous package one night containing a flash drive proving Clifford murdered his own son.

But before being found innocent, my mom had forced me to sever all ties to the Jones family. As a result, she had to break up with Jughead. Her reasoning was that hate towards the Jones family was only going to grow and that for my safety, I should just end it now. Jughead, on the other hand, ended up transferring to the Southside and cutting off all ties to the Northside after the breakup. With that, he became the leader of the Southside Serpents two years after his father's arrest and almost a totally different person, he made his own decisions now and took control of the Southside quickly. He was no longer the amateur sleuth that wore a beanie all the time. He was a man now, much like his old man but way more lethal. Archie Andrews had kept up with his friend the first three years after the arrest and kept me up to speed with how he was doing until he stopped when Veronica thought it was too dangerous for him to continue such ventures.

Third person POV

But with the release of FP Jones recently, Riverdale was soon to experience hell on Earth. FP Jones sought one thing and one thing only- revenge, on those he thought were responsible for him being thrown in prison five years ago. And that consisted of the Blossoms, the Coopers, The Lodges, Sheriff Keller and the Mayor. Though not all were directly involved in FP's conviction, he found a way to make them appear like they were. He could only think of one way to get his revenge and that was blackmail. But he couldn't carry out his plan without his most trusted gang- The Southside Serpents. The only problem now, was that the Serpents were under the leadership of someone else, and he wouldn't quite like his serpents doing the dirty work of an ex-con. An ex-con who so happened to be his father at one point. 

As the boys made their way into the abandoned warehouse FP was hiding Betty and Veronica, Archie couldn't help but worry.

"What if he kills us both? Or kills the girls? Or-" Jughead cut Archie off by swiftly slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh. Do you hear that?" Jughead could hear faint voices and followed the sounds while he told Archie to stay behind for backup. But in reality Jughead knew Archie would interfere with his plan, so he needed him as far as possible. 

Betty's POV

"Well, well, well if it isn't the-" FP started but an all too familiar voice cut him off, it was daring and silky at the same time, practically begging for trouble.

"Spare me the formalities. And just to be clear, you don't summon me, and you do not push me or rush me." Jughead stated stepping into view and coldly eyeing the man he used to call his father.

"is that..." Veronica asked not believing her eyes.

"Juggie..." he seemed to be annoyed and kept his eyes on FP.

"This is serious business, Jug. Betty and Veronica's lives or The Serpents?" FP stated making his way behind us and pointing the gun at the both of us slowly. I flinched when it came my way and closed my eyes. I began wondering if this was all just a plot to get the serpents. Did we really mean that little to Jughead... no, it's impossible. I refuse to believe the Serpent's meant more to him. "Choose one, Jughead! The girls' lives or the serpents." FP yelled stepping away from behind us and pointing the gun at Jughead. Instantly the tears that had been threatening to fall started to fall silently.

"You're not going to kill me." Jughead said, with a smirk on his face. I was confused at his reaction. He was calm and looked like he didn't care about anything ....or anyone. This was what Archie was talking about when he said Jughead had changed.

"I don't have to." FP retorted tightening his grip on the gun.

"Mm"

"You won't be able to live with their blood on your hands or the blood of the baby Veronica has inside of her." FP stated and everyone but Jughead's eyes went wide. I turned to look at Ronnie then I heard another voice.

"Ronnie?" Archie asked stepping into view but being forced back when one of FP's men aimed his gun at him. 

"No. I mean, you're not going to kill me, and you should. You should kill me. It's honestly your only way out of this, seriously." Jughead said stepping closer to the gun and matching FP's stare before continuing. "After all, it's what you would tell anyone else to do, right? Eliminate the problem, sever the head of the snake. Well, I am the snake. I am the problem. A bullet in my head is your only chance at getting those serpents." Jughead said with a confidence and darkness no one not even I had seen. It scared me but also intrigued me as to how important these Serpents were.

\- [GUN COCKS] –

"No, please. Don't do this!" I yell from my seat. But Jughead raises his hand silencing me.

"Good. Now all you have to do is pull the trigger. Pull it! Pull it!" Jughead taunts FP until FP finally can't take anymore and resets the hammer, stuffing the gun in his pocket. Archie steps closer but Jughead stops him too.

"If you're not willing to kill me, then you have no cards left to play. I win. You lose." Jughead says darkly and takes a step closer to FP.

"You have a soul left, Jughead. You will not let these girls die." FP looks almost pleadingly at his son but nonetheless ready to pull the trigger on both girls. Instead of taking his chance and attacking FP, Jughead reaches into his jacket.

"Don't worry, I don't have a gun. I don't need one. I have better weapons at my disposal. JUGHEAD: Red Four Five. Jughead Jones. This is a Kill Order. Forsythe Pendleton Jones II. You have his file. 3181 Willock Rd. 6'0" Caucasian, 42 years old. Alert the Southside Serpents. Unless you hear from me, Kill order begins in exactly 15 minutes. Level Five. Shoot to kill. Over" Jughead speaks into his phone and then hangs up. "You have 20 minutes to live. Unless you want to put your toys away, sit down, and shut up, If you fold now, I can pretend this was nothing more than a senior moment." Jughead says as he puts his phone away.

"I will kill them. You think I'm bluffing." FP pulls his gun out and points it at me. I stare pleadingly into Jughead's eyes and for the first time in a while he looks into mine. But this time, I can't read him. It's like a mixture of anger and sadness and something new. Something darker.

"You think I'm BFFs with any of these guys and I'll let that cloud my judgment, or that mini-Archie Veronica's carrying is a little person I am already in love with so I just can't handle the idea of them dying. You think there's a soft, chewy center in here?" Jughead pauses as if it's the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard and then continues. "You do think that. And for the life of me, I can't figure out why. You gave me a dead, miserable life, a life in a School that kills all the good in a person, then you told me I was the reason our family was no more. And to top it off you took away the only woman I ever truly loved. Oh, by the way Betty it was my dad's idea for us to break up not your mom." Jughead didn't let his eyes off FP for a millisecond.

"You consistently erased my hopes"

"Mnh-mnh." FP denied trying to interject but failed.

"my dreams, my ambitions. You taught me the only constant worth holding on to is the bloody Serpents. You made me in your own likeness. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Poison though it may be. Remember that?"

"Mm. I am just as you made me. That ray of light you think I am isn't a warm campfire, Dad. It's a blowtorch. So why would you think I would choose them over the Serpents? After all, I have all the power with the Serpents in my possession. You need to make a choice. I'll even throw in a bonus. I'll give you 60 seconds of grace. You have 60 seconds to pull the covers over your head and tell yourself that all the monsters are just dreams. Then, you will either kill Betty and Veronica or hand them over. Otherwise, I'll walk out that door, and you can spend the next 20 minutes waiting to die." I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth right now. Did he really mean it?

"You're bluffing." FP finally managed to utter.

"I think you're the one who's bluffing. Your judgment is clouded. Your soft, chewy center is out. If I am who you hope I am, then killing Betty and Veronica and her baby destroys me for sure. If I am already done, killing them gets you nothing."

"You are bluffing. Your bluff is showing. I can see it." FP said trying to analyze his sons face.

"Mm."

"Try me. If they have to die for the Serpents, then they have to die. 60 seconds starting now. Your move.

Five, four, three, two..."

FP turned, pulling his gun out and aiming at Betty first while Veronica just cried aloud shutting her eyes tight. And then *bang*

FP fell to the floor leaving the girls crying out in shock as to what was happening. Jughead had shot FP with a tranquilizer gun which instantly knocked him out cold. Jughead picked up FP's gun and pointed it at the other man about to shoot Archie. He shot him swiftly in the knee and the guy fell, bleeding profusely. By the time FP's 20 minutes were up, he would already be in the hands of the Serpents ready to be executed. Archie went to help the girls starting with Ronnie while Jughead searched his dad's pockets for anything vital but found nothing besides a list, a kill list maybe?

"Jug?" Veronica called out while trying to calm herself down. The raven-haired boy looked confusedly at them and then realized.

"Oh! right" He untied them and took them home.

The journey to Riverdale was quiet and long until Veronica couldn't take it anymore. 

 

"Jughead, what the heck was that?! You were seriously going to let us die rather than give up the serpents?" Veronica asked glaring at him through the rear view mirror which he ignored continuing the drive.

"So, you're just gonna ignore me. Fine. Whatever." The car went silent again.

"Seriously, Jug. That wasn't the plan. What the heck was that?! They could've died-" Archie started but was cut off.

"Yeah, but they didn't did they?" He continued driving then I spoke. 

"Why? Why all this... for the serpents? And if we mean nothing to you, why even drag us into this?" I asked examining him as he kept his eyes on the road. 

"Control, Betty. Control is all everyone wants, it's all we have in this life. When you lose that control you're as good as dead. But with that control comes peace and stability. FP tried to take that control away from me and I wasn't going to let that happen. Even if that meant a few casualties. And to answer your other question, you guys were just a means to an end. Pawns in a chess game basically. Don't take it personal" 

"Casualties?! Pawns?! That's what we're reduced to?! Just numbers to you" Veronica said annoyed.

"If you were just numbers, I think you'd be dead already. No?" He said putting a toothpick in between his teeth. 

"I don't believe you" I said barely above a whisper. Tears threatened to spill over at the sight of the boy I used to know. "Jughead Jones is still in there somewhere. I know it and you do too" 

"I am Jughead Jones." 

"No. The real Jughead Jones would never put the lives of his friends at risk, let alone use them as pawns in some game." He pulled over rather abruptly and parked the car.

"Friends?! Friends?! Ross and Chandler were friends. Jerry and Elaine are friends. You guys... you live in this world that is painted perfectly for your 'protection' but really it's all just lies. Everything about you guys' lives is bull, it's a facade. And you're all to scared to think beyond the bull your parents feed you. And so, when the going gets tough, you bolt. Veronica, let's be real here we've never liked each other. And that's because I knew you were just another rich girl seeking depth in small town Riverdale. As soon as you found out our parents worked together once to do a 'not-so-legal' job you made it your priority to pin it on my father. Regardless of what anyone else thought." 

"Jug-" Veronica began to speak but got cut off.

"Too little too late, missy. As for you Archie, where do I begin, you had my back through everything, you were there for me almost always and that's why you may just be the worst. One sinful night with Veronica and she's got you sprung huh? All she has to do is say the word and you're putty in her hands. Romantic isn't it? Specially when you're 'best friend' is lying in a ditch somewhere miles away. But who cares, he can go screw himself. Well, FYI I did screw myself and now look at me." 

"Jug, about that night-" Archie started but Jughead cut him off too. 

"I said can it, Archie! The fact that I trusted you just opened my eyes to a reality that had been hidden from me for so long. But thank you. Really I'm so grateful, Archie. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be where am I or who am I today. But before you let that credit go to your head, you've got to give credit where credit is due. Betty Cooper. Last but not the least I assure you. You look perfect, you act perfect, you freaking walk perfect. I was mesmerized by your existence. By you. But any idiot should know the weirdo never gets the girl. I loved you for so long. And when you finally loved me back it was like I was living in Heaven or something. I would pinch myself anytime we were together to see if it was a reality. And unfortunately, every time it was. I say unfortunately because in the six months we were together you had me wrapped around your pretty little finger. And you knew it." 

"Jug, " Betty turned to face him tears already in her eyes as she prepared for her own mistake to be revealed. 

"Don't deny it Betty, you knew and when my father got arrested you thought it best to rid yourself of any and all irrelevances. You made it your priority to abandon me, after all what good could come from a southsider. But now we all know the answer to that is nothing, we can be on our way now. " 

He dropped Veronica off first since her house was closer. We spent the latter half of the journey apologizing to which Jughead just ignored. As he was about to drive off towards my house, I stopped him.

"Did you mean what you said back there? At the warehouse about us not meaning anything to you?" I asked with a saddened face.

Jughead attempts to put the car back in drive but I stop him again. "What does it matter if I meant them or not, Betty?" He says sternly.

"It matters to me, Jug."

"So, all of a sudden you care now? Well I call bull" He started looking out the windshield once again.

"You said it yourself, your dad forced the breakup."

"Yeah, he did. But this isn't about the break up. It's about truth. And I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed. I would expect this from Veronica or Kevin, maybe even Archie. But most certainly not you. You were everything, Betty. You have no idea. And when I lost you I thought, well we would still be friends. But that didn't happen and in that moment, I realized I lost everything. Everything!"

"Juggie-" I reached for him but he shrunk away.

"Riverdale made my life miserable. But you... you ruined me. Matter of fact, completely obliterated the remaining existence of the old Jughead." He stated and inched closer to her, so she would understand what he was saying clearly. "I'm a different person now, Betts. And frankly, the only things important to me are the most dangerous things in the world, so don't try to start-up anything here. I can tell you it won't work" He said with a fire in his eyes that I couldn't quite identify. I was left speechless and did the only thing she could think reasonable at the time... I kissed him. Expecting him to push me away he just sat there for a second and then I felt him kiss back ever so slightly. We pulled apart and just stared at each other... maybe there was hope after all.

"I loved you then and I still love you. I never stopped. I'm sorry I let you go and I'm sorry for what I did to you all of it. I love you. I love you so much. So, please, please-"

"Shh" He shushed me and placed his lips on mine once again. "I missed you too as much as it pains me to admit. I missed you too."


	13. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead is somewhat of a Young Gatsby. So...  
> Enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to my birthday mate and favorite actor- Leonardo DiCaprio.

College life has been quite easy for me. I get good grades, I have an awesome roommate and most of my closest friends are here as well. We meetup at the café in the student center everyday at 7, when we're all done with class so, that's where I'm headed. Archie and I are the first to arrive, so we make our way to our regular spot.

"Ronnie should be here in a couple minutes. She said she needed to get Kevin." I said taking a seat at our table.

"Yeah, and Reggie said he's on his way as well. Should be here any second" Archie said taking his seat as well. After high school, Reggie and Cheryl started hanging out with Archie, Veronica and I more often. I guess college did change them. They were nicer now and much more tolerable. Archie and I had been talking for a little while before Reggie, Cheryl, Veronica, and Kevin showed up and took their seats.

"Guess what?!" Kevin and Veronica said at the same time, both looking excitedly at the rest of us. I can almost see the anticipation oozing from their bodies as they wait for a response. 

"What?" Archie asked taking a sip from his drink that he had ordered a while ago.

"We got invited to Gatz house for the New Year!" Veronica squealed so loudly, people turned to look at her momentarily before returning to their conversations.

"Keep it down, Audrey." Reggie said but Veronica ignored him. The rest of us kept a shocked expression on our faces.

"Gatz house??! Are you serious?!" I asked and felt a smile creep onto my face.

"How on earth did you get invited?" Cheryl said obviously jealous.

"Don't get salty because you've never been invited, Cherry." Reggie stated winking at Cheryl. "Plus, each invited person gets to bring at most two people so, I'll see you guys at Gatz house."

Veronica and I retreated to our dorms once it was almost 11. We said our goodbyes and left. I quickly changed into my PJs and went to bed. I couldn't wait till Saturday, that was when the party would be held. And so, I closed my eyes and dreamt of what it'd be like. 

* * * * *

It was Saturday night and we were in our dorm getting ready for Gatz's. Gatz House was a place across town which held parties once every month and you could only attend if you were invited, which none of us had been. Not even Cheryl. No one knew who threw the parties but rumor has it, it's being run by a fraternity, specifically the one Reggie was a member of. But he was sure his fraternity had no part in orchestrating the "livest" parties known to man, something about the cost of hosting being way out of a college fraternity's budget. Any who, once were done getting ready, we met up with Cheryl, Kevin, Archie and Reggie. We rode in Reggie's car and got there about an hour later.

"I'm so nervous. I've never been to parties like this" I say feeling the nerves make their way into my veins.

"Neither have I and that's saying something. Who hosts this thing anyways?"

"Doesn't matter. Just think of it as a quaint gathering just with more people and better music." Cheryl said before walking gracefully into the gates of the house. It was massive and there were at least a thousand people there. It was amazing. There were numerous game stations and multiple bars, each with its own bartender. There were multiple food tables; deserts, appetizers. There was even a gluten-free table and a vegan table. The walls were painted with writings on them and so did the ceilings and the floors in each room. It looked like a big piece of paper that someone had written in and placed us in it. We walked in and Cheryl and Reggie immediately left us. Then Kevin and then Veronica.

"So, still scared?" Archie said taking my hand in his comfortingly. Archie had been my best friend for the longest time and in high school he was my crush until he started acting like a total bottle head. He dated a lot of girls and treated each of them right until he got tired of them and found another girl more interesting. But as they say, college changes people. He was less self-involved now and more aware of other people's feelings. But college changed me too and so, I didn't feel whatever it was that I felt for Archie long time ago. I turned to face him and saw him already looking at me.

"Not really. It's actually kind of encouraging." I say admiring the scene. He flashes me a confused expression before continuing.

"Well, I'm here if you need anything" He squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"Umm I'm gonna go look around for a bit. I'll be back." I quickly let go of his hand and made my way around the house. I wasn't looking for anything in particular, just scouting the premises. I needed to figure out who or what was behind this party. There was something sketchy about this house and I was going to figure it out. 

As I made my way around the house, I spotted Cheryl and Reggie by the corner playing a game of spin the bottle. I laughed at the memory of us in high school playing the same game at Cheryl's house several times. I continued my search, occasionally taking a break to hang out with Veronica or Archie or Kevin whenever they spotted me, but as I was about to give up I spotted a familiar figure walking up the stairs. Before I could make them out, they had disappeared. I decided to follow them and so, I made my way up the spiral stairs. It was quiet because no one was allowed upstairs. This was the one rule that was stated on the invitation and people seemed to follow it.

As I walked through the halls, I opened each door quietly, in search of the mystery man. I was about to turn a corner when I heard a voice.

"I believe the rules state rather clearly no guests are allowed upstairs" As soon as he spoke I knew who it was. I was too shocked to move so, I just stood there, but when he cleared his throat I was pulled out from my trance and slowly turned around to face the boy I called a friend some time ago.

"Juggie" I gasped lightly still scared to believe that he was right there in front of me. 

He was in a black three piece suit and a bow tie, with a glass in his hand, but his beanie ever present on his midnight dark locks. He looked at me in disbelief as well before breaking into a grin which my heart couldn't help but leap at the sight of.

"Betty Cooper. Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He took a step closer to me and into the light of the night sky, since the lights were off and it was dark upstairs. As soon as he stepped into the light I saw his emerald eyes sparkle just bit and I bit my lip trying to keep myself from saying anything. "What? You look like you've seen a ghost" 

I remain silent for a bit and feel the tears well up in my eyes, then I know I can't take it anymore. I step closer and cautiously touch his face. Almost as a gesture to confirm that he indeed is in front of me saying these words and not a hallucination. When I realize it's him, I sigh gratefully and retreat my hand so I can hug him, with everything in me. A few tears escape my eyes and then I feel his hands wrap around me as well, allowing me to revel in his warmth.

"I missed you... so much" I say quietly. 

"I missed you too" He whispers into my ear while resting his head in the crook of my neck. 

Jughead had been gone since sophomore year of high school after his dad had been arrested for the murder of Jason Blossom, initially, but later for his involvement in the crime and not the murder itself. Thus, forcing Jughead to live with his mother in another state, and after a couple months of keeping in touch, we lost him. He just stopped responding one day and I prayed everyday that I would see him again. But when senior year came around, I gave up and just prayed he was okay. 

After hugging for what felt like hours, he took me to a balcony and we sat down on the floor, talking, catching up, laughing and drinking just a little. Apparently, he had become a successful writer and surprisingly owned Gatz house partially. Jellybean, his sister owned the other half. But when I asked why he threw these parties every month he just said 

"Life is an opportunity, so why not capture it. Even if it's through extravagant parties." I smiled at him and continued the conversation. He said he had inherited the house from a distant relative and started living there. We continued to talk for a bit before silence took over.

 

"Why'd you leave me?" I ask the hurt obvious in my tone, but I don't care at this point.

"What?" 

"You stopped calling and texting. Why?" I turn to face him, anger and sadness slowly creeping into my veins with every passing second. He just stared at the glass in his hand and I could tell he knew what I was talking about from the guilty look on his face. "We waited- I waited for two years. For you."

"I umm-" 

"What? You what, Jughead?" My anger was slowly seeping through and becoming rather obvious. 

"It doesn't matter." He stood up abruptly and went to rest against the railing overlooking the rest of the party in the front yard. I got up and stood next to him.

"Juggie, I don't mean to sound selfish or anything but, after Jason's murder was solved, Riverdale got worse and things were hard. I needed you there but I understood why you couldn't be there. And so, I clung to the last piece of you I had. And when you stopped-" the tears flowing down my face cut me off. I shut my eyes and looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Betts" I felt his hands wipe the tears from my face and as angry as I was I couldn't resist his touch. Jughead and I had been friends since forever but in sophomore year of high school he kissed me. After the kiss, I had explained that I liked Archie and he surprisingly took it well. At least I thought he had. But with everything going on with Polly and the murder and Jughead's family and all, there was never time to talk. And so, when he said he was leaving, it broke my heart because he was always there for me, but all I could focus on was freaking Archie. 

But now he was here and I wasn't going to let him go again. 

"I was just so overwhelmed at times and neither Veronica nor Archie could help me because they wouldn't understand. Sometimes I would even..." I stopped taking in a breath.

"What?" His voice was soft and his hands were still holding my face. I looked up at him and didn't even think before my hands started opening up themselves, revealing the faint nail indents in my palms. He looked down at my hands and guilt filled his face. I had shown him my scars in the past and he had convinced me to stop for a while, but that ended when he left. 

"I c-c-couldn't-" He cut me off wrapping his arms around me.

"It's okay. I understand. It's okay" He stroked my hair gently as he whispered 'it's okay' and 'I'm sorry' into my ear before pulling away, his hands on my face and mine holding onto his waist. His jacket had been disposed of long ago leaving him in his shirt and vest. He looked at me for a little while before turning away to pour himself a glass of wine and walking back to the balcony railing. "A couple months after I left Riverdale, my mom was involved in a car accident and died on impact. The driver was drunk so... I guess you could say things got a little hard. It was just me and Jellybean..." he paused keeping his gaze on the wine swirling around in his glass. "I worked my butt off trying to get a life for both of us that was at least satisfactory. And then one day, I came home and there was a man. I'll never forget, Jellybean was smiling brighter than anything I'd ever seen." He chuckled and continued staring at the red liquid in his glass, his other hand in his pocket. "apparently she had sent a few of my short stories not my main novel but the short stories I'd shown her, to a publisher and he wanted to work with me. I'll never forget, he said that my work mattered and that it saved him from himself. He was contemplating suicide, but when Jellybean showed up at his house with the my works, he said he realized that the world still had some truth to it. It still had some good in it. His name was Eric Fitzgerald. I say was because a year later, he also died from a stroke, and left me with his inheritance and the rest of the company we'd been building. And so, in memory of Mr. Fitz, my mom, and my dad I'm writing a story. Kind of like a tell-all of life. Something everyone can relate to- the rich and the poor." when he was done I had no clue what to do, he had a good reason for not being there, but he had lost his mother after being apart from her for so long and a mentor he saved and who saved him. What does anyone say or do in such a situation. But before I can react, there's yelling. 

"10, 9, 8..." The crowd starts yelling while watching the numbers tick on the big screen in the front yard. It's almost New Year. I ignore it and move to stand in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Juggie... about everything. You deserve better. And-" 

"I loved you, Betty Cooper. Did you know that? I tried to get over you and at a point I thought I had..." He chuckles walking closer to me and looking me in the eye. He grabs my waist gently and pulls me to him. "I was miserable... But looking at you right now..."

"4, 3, 2..." 

"I know it's impossible." his voice goes low and he kisses me, and without a second thought I kiss him back. My hands make their way onto the sides of his face and he pulls me by the waist closer to him. The sound of fireworks separate us and we just stare at each other. 

"I loved you, Betty Cooper, once." He says and I feel my heart drop because I expected the opposite. "But I realized I could never stop. I still love you and always will" I don't say anything but rather respond by kissing him back. This time harder. I open my mouth and feel his tongue lick my lower lip before navigating through my mouth. 

"I...love...you...too" I say in between kisses and then feel his lips curve into a smirk as he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist still kissing him like I could die without it. But if I'm being honest, that may be true because without him, all the air in the world couldn't resuscitate me. It just wouldn't enough.

 

But he's enough. He has been and always will be enough.


	14. Romeo 2: Juliet 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very confusing chapter. It was supposed to be Varchie but somehow became Bughead. Anyways, Jughead is kind of a love guru or something and Betty admires that about him.  
> Also a representation of Jughead as the playful boyfriend I imagine he'd be if he was like his comic replica.

"When will I ever be enough, B?"

"Every few weeks it's the same thing, over and over again. 'I'm sorry I was drunk. It won't happen again' But every time it does. And frankly, I'm getting a little tired of the same old crap every time." I complained to Betty who was sitting next to me on her couch.

"I'm so sorry, V. I can't believe he did it again." She said rubbing my back in circles, while I had my hands in my head. She had forced me to come over when she saw me crying about Archie for the fourth time in two months. But prior to coming over, I had decided to meet up with Archie to talk about my dad who had just been released from prison and was already ruining my life. I walked into his room after letting myself in through the already open door, and was faced with yet another shocking but familiar sight. A half-naked Archie was laying asleep right next to a girl I recognized from school, but never talked to. I immediately ran out and sobbed on the front porch over my boyfriend's unprecedented sex drive. After about ten minutes I felt arms engulf me. I knew it was Betty because of her shoes- pink converses with a little bit of wear to them. After calming me down, she lead me to her house and continued comforting me.

"You deserve much more than him, V. You shouldn't let yourself suffer like this over him. You deserve to be treated like the princess you are." She continued trying to comfort me. But I couldn't get the image of the two of them out of mind.

"I know, B. You've given me this same speech a hundred times." I said turning to look at her finally. She chuckled lightly and grabbed both my hands.

"And I'm going to keep saying it because it's true. Why do you keep letting yourself get hurt by him? You're beautiful and could quite literally have any guy you want."

"Except for me" Jughead said from behind us. He was putting on his shirt and his hair was wet which explained why he didn't have his precious beanie on. I just assumed he'd been in the shower before coming down.

"We're you eavesdropping on us?" I asked turning my attention to the beanieless boy who was now in the kitchen getting a drink from the fridge. He soon joined us in the living room and sat across from us.

"The walls are quite thin" He said taking a sip from his drink.

"All the way from my shower upstairs?" Betty asked obviously knowing he was eavesdropping.

"Yeah." He said laughing lightly.

"Anyways, as I was saying. Why stick with him, V. He obviously doesn't appreciate you. Why Archie?"

"Because I love him, Betty." As soon as the words left my lips my jaw dropped and so did Betty's.

"Umm..." I didn't know what to say. I had never said that before and I wasn't even sure I felt that way. It just came out.

"Well, at least that cat's out of the bag." Jughead said from his seat.

"You knew?" Betty asked me, sounding a bit hurt that Jughead knew before she did.

"There's no way. I didn't even know until now. I'm not even sure if I do" I said trying to figure out how I felt.

"Trust me, Ronnie you do. Kevin knew first, and he explained it to me too. It's simple. You see, Archie could do all the wrong in the world, heck, he could be worse than Pablo Escobar and you still would stand by him because you love him. You believe in him. Maybe you don't realize it now, but you will, and when you do you'll find that you can't live without him because he's the reason you're you and not some stereotype rich girl who bullies to satisfy whatever need she doesn't get from her parents. He makes you better and you know it. Now, as for Archie... Well, he's just a teenage boy. He doesn't know the difference between what he wants and what he needs. He doesn't know what he has, and acts based off of what people around him think. He's stupid, selfish, greedy, and sometimes a bit of a prick. Scratch that, a major prick" I cleared my throat signaling to get to the point. "But in spite of all that you bring out the better in him. He makes a lot of mistakes, I know, but trust me he's better with you. You just have to be a little patient with him. He'll come around." Betty and I just looked astonished at the words that left Jughead's lips. He was always the intelligent one amongst us so, it wasn't a complete surprise. But I still wasn't sure how I felt about Archie.

"Thank you, Jughead. But, you're wrong. Because if he even remotely cared about me he wouldn't be with another girl right now, half-naked. He wouldn't let me go through this pain time and time again." We sat in quiet and Betty just continued to try and comfort me.

After staying a while longer and watching movie with Betty I left. I could tell I had interrupted something and decided to give the lucky couple their privacy.

 

Betty's POV

After Ronnie left, I cleaned up the area we hung out in and made my way to my room. Jughead had left Ronnie and I to be alone as soon as 10 things I hate about you came on.

As I walked into my room, I noticed Jughead on the bed, but I couldn't tell if he was awake or not since his back was facing me. So, I quietly made my way onto the bed and laid next to him wrapping my arms around him. I rested my head on his back and began falling asleep myself. That was until he turned in his spot to face me and wrapped his arm around me. His eyes were still shut so, I just stroked the curls from the front of his face. My mind wandered to the speech he gave Ronnie this morning and it made me wonder if he loved me. After all, I was certain I loved him. Well... maybe 50% certain. I knew I believed in him, and I knew for sure he made me better. I knew I'd do anything for him too. So, why was I still unsure. Before I could think my lips started moving on their own accord.

"Do you really love me?" I realized too little too late that the question was a dumb one. Mainly because Jughead had told me that he loved me a few days ago and I didn't say it back. But luckily for me, he understood. To quote his words exactly...

Flashback

"It's okay, Juliet. You don't have to tell me now, or tomorrow. Just let me know when you realize it. Because I have no doubt in my mind how I feel about you. No doubt that I'd take a bullet for you. No doubt that I'd protect you from this twisted world we live in." he said fiddling with my hand. "And no doubt that I'd always be there. Always. Just let me know whenever you're ready and I'll be here, okay?" I smiled and hugged him for a little longer than I intended.

"okay"

Flashback over

"More than life itself" he answered with his eyes still closed.

"How is this so easy for you?"

"It's not easy, Juliet. It was one of the hardest things ever actually, but I just realized sooner because...I don't know. I guess I just did" This time his eyes were open, but they weren't looking at me.

"Don't do that, Jug. Tell me please?" Over the months, I had grown to know Jughead and whenever he wasn't looking directly at me usually meant he was lying or he was hiding something. Which is why he knew when I called him out.

"I've just...never understood the concept of loving someone. I never got the chance to say it since my family was pretty much all gone. And even when it wasn't, loving someone only meant that God created them to love you. So, up until recently I thought of 'love' as an emotion everyone was forced to take up whether or not they wanted to or not."

"What happened recently that changed your mind?" this time his eyes meet mine and he takes a deep breath.

"I kissed someone" at first I was hurt that he had cheated on me but he continued. "and she opened my eyes. I was hurting and she was there for me. I was alone and she rescued me. She showed me how to love. And as cheesy as this sounds, she is my world. My Juliet" I relaxed when he finished but remained speechless. Letting the tears speak for me.

Hoping he didn't think I didn't feel the same, I reached up and brought his lips to mine. We stayed like that for a while before I pulled away chuckling while he wiped the tears from my face slowly.

"Honestly Jug, I wasn't sure if you really loved me, and I wanted to know why you thought you did. But now, I just feel bad for ever doubting you. I love you, Jughead Jones." I said smiling wider than ever. I guess his way of saying it back was by rolling me onto my back and kissing my forehead, then my nose and then my lips before leaning down to whisper into my ear.

"I know" his tone was rough and lower, making goosebumps make their way onto my skin. I rolled my eyes playfully and looked back at him when his eyes met mine.

"Come here, you doofus" I grabbed his face pulling him into an all too sweet kiss. Without a second to spare I was straddling his hips and he was sat upright. 

"Romeo: 2. Juliet: 0" He said into my mouth making me chuckle lightly. 

"What?" 

"I have two points. I kissed you first so that's one point. I said 'I love you' first so that's another point." 

"Are you kidding me? When did this become a thing?" 

"When we fought the last time about the story I published without your consent?" I nodded and he continued. "Well, I thought that in cases like that we can decide who gets the upper hand by playing this game. For instance, if we were to decide where to eat or something and I didn't want to eat where you picked, I could veto it because I'm winning." 

"So, how am I supposed to get points? Would I have to propose first?" 

"You coul if really wanted to. It could be anything. You could be the first to wish me happy anniversary, or you could buy Pop's takeout before I do. It could be anything." 

"Fine. Deal. May the best significant other win" 

"Deal"


	15. Loners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecure Jughead. Savior Betty.

Do you ever think you're just not enough? Like no matter what you do, you're just never going to be better than what you are. Well, that's exactly how I feel right now. I think of everything I have and everything that surrounds and the only things that come close to good are Betty and Archie. And the thought that someday I might, no scratch that, I will lose them scares the crap out of me. There will be no sunshine. And there's nothing worse than the feeling when you know something terrible is going to happen but all you can do is sit back and watch it happen. Like you're in a slow-motion car crash.

Well, this is me every day. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother waking up every morning if it's just going to be the same wallowing self-pity all over again. But of course, I've sought solutions to these problems. I figured, if I got rid of both Archie and Betty now, I'd be saving myself any and all emotional or psychological stresses. But that didn't seem to work because I found myself crawling right back to them like the loser I am. Pathetic, right?

I just need the thoughts to end. I don't know how but they need to go before something happens, that won't be so pleasant.

"JUG?!" Archie yells from above me. I heard someone yelling my name and I opened my eyes to see Betty and Archie right in front of me. I blinked a couple times and then slowly got up. I had blacked out again. It happened quite often but never at school, which was why Betty and Archie looked so concerned.

"Jug, what happened back there?" Archie said helping me up. I was still a bit fazed because this one felt longer than the usual but still I regained my balance after a second.

"You think if I knew, it'd still be happening?" the blackouts also made me harsher than normal.

"Still?! Juggie, how long has this been going on?" I could tell they were concerned but I knew if I kept talking it wouldn't end well.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you guys later"

"Wait, Jug-" They tried calling me back, but I was already out the door.

The only thing in my head at that moment was getting away. I couldn't take it anymore. The self-pity, the resentment, the hopelessness. It was all too much, but I wasn't thinking of what you may be thinking. No, that would mean that I'd lose, finally. And I didn't want to lose this fight. I was going to find something that made me happy and that would always be there for me. The only thing that repeatedly popped up in my head was Jellybean. I guess it was my heart's way of saying it was time to leave Riverdale, and honestly, the thought gave me a sense of hope. Hope that I could win this fight and end this misery. But it also gave me a feeling of emptiness. I'd be losing my two best friends I've known since childhood, and I wasn't sure I was ready to lose them, but if I stood a chance at becoming better leaving was the ideal option.

"Jug!" I felt a hand pull my shoulder back causing me to turn around. It was Betty. She must've kept following me after I left school. As soon as I looked at her, my head started pounding. I felt like it'd burst out of my head any second now. "You walk really fast, you know?" she let out an airy chuckle, probably trying to lighten the mood. But the banging in my head suggested otherwise.

"I don't feel too good, so I was headed home."

"Oh well, I'll come with."

"Nah, that's okay. I'll see you tomorrow...or something" I whispered the last part and began walking back to the trailer.

***

It'd been a week since I'd been to school, and Betty and Archie kept texting me, checking up on me and the like. I even got a text from Veronica. But I couldn't bring myself to respond to any. What would I say? My blackouts had reduced but the migraines were still there. I had gone to the hospital one day when my neighbor found me passed out on the sidewalk. Apparently, it was stress that was causing my blackouts. But as for the migraines, they gave me some medication to lessen the pain.

I suddenly heard a knock on the door and waited to see if the person would leave, but it just got more and more adamant. Then I heard it- Betty's voice.

"Jug, please open the door. I know you're in there" I hadn't spoken to her for a week and that was enough to show me what my life would look like without her in it. Put simply, I'd be miserable. But, this was for the greater good, right?

I opened the door to see her sitting on one of the steps. As soon as she saw me, she got up and slowly made her way into my arms, as if to tell me that that was where she belonged, which only made this harder. As we stood there, I took note of everything I'd miss. Her hair that looked like literal locks of gold and smelled of vanilla. Her warm, small hands that always brought me to my knees. Her beautiful mind that managed to care for everything, especially me. Her personality. Her voice that made the pussycats sound like a group of untalented hillbillies... and I was about to lose all of it.

"I missed you" She said looking up at me. Her eyes. How could you not take one look and be forever under her spell.

"I missed you, too"

"Where have you been? We were- I was worried about you. You can't just disappear for a week and not call or text or something" I took a few steps back and gestured for her to come in.

"Betty, I think..." I said leaning against the wall dividing the kitchen and the living room.

"What, Jug?"

"Umm I think that umm"

"What is it, Jug? You can tell me." I had been looking at her the whole time and felt something urging me to stop and make up some lame excuse. But tomorrow, I knew the thoughts would be back. So, I needed to rip the band aid off now.

"I think it'd be best if I went away for a while." I stated slowly, avoiding all eye contact possible.

"Went away? To where?" She was seated on the couch at first but stood up as soon as the words left my troubled lips. It didn't take a genius to know where I was referring to, and she caught on. "Toledo." I could hear the sadness creeping up her throat and it only made my head hurt more. Betty had always been my Achilles' heel. And so, when she was sad, I always had to be strong for her because she'd always been strong for me. If there was anything I loved more than her...it was nothing. She was my everything. My all, and at this point of weakness I had to be strong for both our sakes. I mean, don't they say if you love something, let it go. Well, that was what I was doing, and later on she'd thank me. But right now, I just needed to get through this, for her.

"Yeah."

"What makes you think this is for the best, anyways?" I could see the tears building up as she tried to blink them away.

"Come on, Betty."

"No, don't 'come on' me. Why do you want to leave everything you have, everyone you have behind?! For a mother who clearly didn't want you?!" as soon as the words left her mouth, regret washed over her. "Jug, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant-"

"I know what you meant. She obviously didn't want me and I don't blame her. Neither should you, because you're just like her." she was right but I needed Jellybean not my mother.

"What?" she said it so quietly I barely heard it. If not that we were the only ones in the trailer.

I took a step closer to her making us less than a foot away from each other.

"Let's face facts, Betty. My mom left, and so did my sister. And you...It's only a matter of time before you leave too. I mean you said it yourself, she obviously didn't want me. Soon you're gonna realize it too. So, I'm making it easier on the both of us by doing this."

"Jug, I'm not gonna leave you, okay? I've been here this whole time and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"You're forgetting a certain hooded psychopath"

"The black hood was different and you know it. I was protecting you."

"Yeah and that's what I'm doing now. You may not realize it now but, I'm exactly like my father, Betty. I mean, I'm already a serpent. All that's left is to become an alcoholic, and that's not gonna be very difficult. So, to save both of us the heartache, I think you should let me go, because even if I don't end up like my father, you will realize somewhere along the line that you could've done better. Because you deserve better. I'm only gonna drag you down and I'm not going to let myself be responsible for that."

"If you think you're protecting me, Jug, then you are highly mistaken. I said I loved you, and- and I don't plan on stopping. I love you, Jug. What do I have to do to show you that I won't leave? What do I have to do to show you that I need you more than you think. Do you have any idea what I went through when the black hood tried to take you away from me, and now you think you're unworthy and I'm telling you that's not true. Whether you think you deserve me or not, I'm not letting you go. Not again. Not ever. So, if you want to leave you're just gonna have to take me with you."

I expected her to put up a fight but I thought my argument was rock solid.

"I love you, too. But-"

"But nothing. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not, okay?"

I guess it wasn't. And so to seal the deal, I showed her how much she meant to me when my lips met hers.

"I'm sorry you felt that way, Jug"

"I should be apologizing. I've just been getting these thoughts and having these intense dreams that just stress me out, a lot. Which is why I thought getting you out of my life would be best for me. You know, so I don't experience any pain later on. So, I guess you could say I was scared."

"Jug, if you ever feel like that ever again, you tell me, okay. I'm here for you, always. I don't want you to ever feel like you're alone. And if you ever do feel alone, then let me be alone with you, okay?"

"We can be loners together."

"Exactly"

Woven into the perfect knot, our lips collided.

And all my latter thoughts found oblivion.

Like an out of control fire, an inextinguishable hunger encompassed us.

Legs wrapped securely around my waist like a bow on a christmas gift.

Could there be more synchrony in these labial movements?

Hands fulls of jet black hair, screaming for nothing but the happiness we share.

I am breathless as I hold in my hands the only gift that counts.

Betty Cooper.


	16. I want you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY BUGHEAD ACTING LIKE NORMAL TEENAGERS. THOUGHTFUL BETTY.

"Come to think of it I don't recall ever seeing Mr. Wetherbee smile. Like ever."

"Mmhmm"

"He's definitely hiding something it's probably in that office of his that he never lets anyone into."

"totally" I turn around to see Betty sitting on one of the desks looking out the window. She looked more beautiful with the sun hitting her just right. She was obviously not paying me any attention and I couldn't blame her. The past month or so we'd been sneaking around with each other, but she never made an attempt to become anything more. Why? Well, she was good. Above all else Betty Cooper was good, and so when she found out Midge had secretly been crushing on Jughead, guilt and betrayal occupied her mind almost all the time... almost.

Her face held a sort of frustration and I immediately felt the need to relieve her of whatever seemed to be bothering her. So, I walked up to her and placed both my hands on her thighs, pulling them apart so I could fit through.

"Something on your mind?" I reached one hand up to smooth out the crease between her eyebrows, as if to wipe the worry away. She sighed as the red rushed to her cheeks.

"It's just..." she paused and began fiddling with the buttons on my flannel. "What about Midge? She really really likes you, and although you two aren't together it'd be wrong for us to-" I cut her off with my lips, it was the only way I could get her to quiet down when she got riled up like this. Soon enough her hands made their way to the back of my neck before slipping under my beanie and into my hair. Times like this even she knew we fit like a puzzle piece. We were one and the same, screw girl code.

"We're not... supposed... to be doing this" she said in between kisses and my mind wasn't thinking about right and wrong or anything else.

"I want...you" as the words left my lips she pulled away to look at me. Lips swollen, and lipstick smudged. I'm guessing some of it's on my face then.

"What?" her hands were still on my neck and she had a disbelieving expression on.

"I. Want. You." I said slowly this time a grin slowly creeping onto my lips.

"I... but what about Midge?" I sighed and stepped back to lean against the desk behind me.

"Midge is...good. But not for me. I know what's good for me and it's you." She hopped off the table and walked slowly towards me. I had my head down so when she stood between my legs, she tilted my head to look at her and kissed me. "What was that for?" I ask confused by the act.

"I want you, too, Jug." She smiled, and it made me smile too. "But we're gonna have to keep a low profile for a while. I don't want Midge to think I stole you from her, okay?"

"Even though that is exactly what you did."

"Jug!" she sent me a pleading look and I chuckled at her cuteness before nodding.

"Okay, I'm sorry. We'll keep a low profile just as long as I get to do this..." I wrapped my arms underneath her and lifted her to straddle my waist before kissing her collarbone and then her neck leaving my signature marking before finding her lips and attaching them to mine.

"That's not exactly what I meant when I said low profile"

"Well, since I won't be able to this for a while, at least that mark will keep the other fish at bay"

"What mark?" She asks as I let her down.

"Consider it a gift from me to you" I hand her my phone to look at her neck and she gasps at the sight of her neck.

"Why would you do that?" she smacked my chest and looked at the mark again. "Ugh now I'm gonna have to wear a turtle neck at practice till it's gone. Happy?" Though she was annoyed I couldn't help but laugh.

"Actually yes." She attempted to hit me again, but I grabbed her hand before she could and pulled her for another kiss which she reciprocated.

"Ow! Betts what the heck?" I pulled away to examine my lips with my phone.

"Did I hurt you?" she had an innocent look on and it would've fooled me if I didn't know her.

"You did that on purpose" I said referring to my slightly bleeding lip. She had bit me as payback of course for the hickey.

"Consider a gift from me to you. That way other fish know to stay away" she said planting a kiss on my cheek before exiting the room. Leaving me to revel in the beauty that was and is Betty Cooper.


	17. All alone with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY BUGHEAD JUST RELAXING AND BEING FUNNY AND CUTE.

Betty's POV

"Okay okay, my turn. Why did the mushroom go to the party?" I asked looking in his direction.

"Because he was bored?"

"Because he was a FUN-gi"

"L.A.M.E. Lame. I'll give that 6 because I love you. Otherwise it'd be a 4." He said as a smile crept onto his face.

"Alright if that was so lame, how about you give it a go."

"Challenge accepted. How about pick-up lines this round?" I hummed in agreement and he thought for a second.

"If I had five cents for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I would have five cents." I tried to suppress the snicker that was itching to be released until I gave in, letting out louder than I intended chuckle. "Ding. Ding we have a winner!"

"Okay. I'll give that an 8. It wasn't bad"

"An 8?! Come on Betts we both know that was an easy 10." I thought for a second but stuck with my original score.

"Nope a 10 would have to be so clever I'd be laughing uncontrollably for at least 30 seconds." I said turning my head which was in his lap to grab one of his Doritos.

"Alright. You want a 10. I'll give you a 10." I chuckled lightly at his determination to impress me. Lately, these had become more and more frequent. Just the two of us chilling somewhere alone just talking and having fun. School was about to be out so, we wouldn't be able to spend as much time with each other considering we both had internships in different parts of the country. So, we decided to spend every day we could with each other until then.

Right now, we were just sat in the bed of his dad's truck looking at the sky. There were a few blankets on top of each of us and since I hadn't brought my jacket for some odd reason, Jughead offered me his while he used his flannel for extra warmth. I could feel the vibrations coming from him as he thought. It was one of those things I found absolutely adorable about him, but he never admitted to doing them when I confronted him about it. He'd hum a song I wasn't familiar with ever so slightly that you'd only be able to hear it if you were touching him or standing in front of him. We'd been out on this hill overlooking the Southside and Northside for about three hours now and despite my mother's concerns she'd gotten used to the fact that I wouldn't let her control me any longer especially with Jughead. We were going to be apart for the majority of summer, and no one was going to stop me from spending every last second I could with him.

It'd become a tradition sort of, that we'd meet here and just enjoy each other's presence for as long as we could. Today we were playing 'Judge'- a game where he'd make a pun or a joke or a pick-up line and I'd score it on a scale of 1 to 10 (10 being the best). He had his back against the rear window and his left hand tangled in my hair. I had my head in his lap as I played with his right hand. Both of us finding our comfort spots.

"Okay umm... Kiss me if I'm wrong but dinosaurs still exist right?" as hard as I tried the grin on my face sold me out. "Yep, that's a definite 10" he said as a giggle followed and he started to attack my face with kisses making me squirm.

"Alright. Alright. That's a 10." I said slightly breathless.

"It's okay we can't all be awesome like me." I smacked him on the chest muttering a quick 'shut up' as he continued laughing. "Can I take a picture of you though?"

"Why? I look hideous right now."

"Well I need proof to show everyone that angels do exist."

"Now that was good. I'll give you a 10 and this..." I leaned up pulling him down slightly to connect our lips. I captured his lips again and chuckled when he started speaking into my mouth. "What did you just say?"

"If I could rearrange the alphabets, I'd put u and I together."

"That was a good one too."

"Yeah. You think?"

"Yeah back in the 90s" I said making us both erupt in laughter before he kissed me again.

I shifted my position so, I was sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He started humming that song again and before I could ask him about it he spoke up.

"Ever wonder what we're gonna do? Or where we're gonna end up?" his tone all of a sudden somber as he intertwined our hands together and stared at them. "I just mean, when it's time to leave Riverdale for good? Where will you go? Where will I go?"

"I've thought of that too and... every time I just push it out because..."

"Because what?" I swallowed thickly before continuing.

"The thought of possibly losing you frightens me" he sighed and leaned his back against the rear windshield.

"So, you think we're gonna split up?"

"I don't know what I think." I snuggled closer into him as if trying to say don't leave.

"Well you gotta think something at least. I mean we're out of high school in a year, Betty. I can't keep doing this if we're just headed for an inevitable split."

"What're you saying?" I lifted my head up to look at him, confusion and fear etched onto my face. 

"I'm just saying what's the point of all this if we're just gonna break up next year. Why not just end it now and save both us the heart ache" as he said that hot tears began to travel to my eyes. He got up and walked away and it wasn't until he was out of sight, then came the overflow. How had we gotten here, was all I could ask myself as I continued to cry in silence to the starry night sky.

"Please don't leave" I whispered imagining for the slightest of seconds what life without him would be like. I couldn't bring myself to think that way, so I focused on something else. The constellations. But the thought only brought more tears as memories from Jughead and I's night time adventures filled my head. He was my rock through everything and I couldn't just leave him, but then I couldn't take him with me either. "Goodness, why does life have to be so flipping hard? I just want him. Is that too much to ask?"

I sat for what felt like hours but was actually 20 minutes before deciding to go find Jughead. I decided that we hadn't even discussed long distance. Plenty of people have tried it and I wanted to believe we could be one of the few that made it work. Hopefully.

I trudged through the forest for about 5 minutes before catching sight of the beanie wearing boy sat on the edge of a mini cliff over the glistening lake. I made my way towards him and took a seat beside him, remaining silent.

"I'm scared, Jug" I began in a whisper. "I'm scared of facing the world alone, but also excited to finally be independent. I'm scared of disappointing my mother but also happy to be able to look for what makes me happy and pursue a career in it. But I'm also scared to lose you and I don't see any silver lining in that." we remained in silence a while longer before I felt his hands curl around mine and then kiss them.

"I'm scared too but I know what I want and what I see my future as. Or rather who..." he slowly met my gaze and couldn't help the sob that escaped my lips. We remained in silence again before he spoke up. "If that wasn't obvious I was talking about you." I smiled and scooted to lean against his shoulder.

"Knock Knock" he whispered into my hair.

"Who's there?" I replied smiling through the tears knowing where this was going.

"I love you" I sighed and looked down at our intermingled hands. I took a minute to calm my breathing. "Come on, you know what comes next" I looked back up at him and quoted the next line.

"I love you who?" a few more tears making their trips across my cheeks.

"Don't ask who because it's you" he whispered before planting a kiss on my head and wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too"

I pulled out of the hug and we shared another kiss and then another and then another.

If only everyday could be like this moment.

"A heavenly body falls from the sky and everyone gathers around to see that it's an angel. The most beautiful and pure of all creatures on Earth. Then a man asks, "Who are you?" and the angel says, "My name is Betty Cooper" Greatest story I ever told."

"We'll figure it out, Jug. I know it. After all, we always do. Don't we?" he chuckled and tightened his arms around me.

"Right you are once again."


	18. Adapting I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUGHEAD SPLIT AND THEY TRY TO LIVE WITHOUT EACH OTHER. DO THEY SUCCEED?  
> PART II COMING NEXT...

"Betty! Just the girl I was looking for" As I unlocked my locker, I heard Veronica behind me.

"Hey V."

"Don't tell me your still hung up on the off-brand version of Wade Walker?" I sighed and turned to head to class. "Betty, you gotta move on at some point. It's been two weeks and I hate seeing you go down this road."

"I know, V. I hate having to go down this road too but, I can't help what I want and don't have. I promise I'll be better"

"You don't need to promise me anything Betty. I only stress about this because it's affecting you on another level and I just can't sit here and watch you be miserable. I want to help you for you. Okay?" She says pulling us to a stop in front of my class. I could see the concern in her eyes and I couldn't help but smile at how worried she really was for me. Flashes her a reassuring smile before walking into class, I replied.

"Okay, V. Bye" She walked off to class and I navigated my way to my seat which was right beside the window in the front row. After the whole Southside initiation fiasco, Jughead ended things between us. Even though it'd only been a few weeks, I felt like absent: like I was forgetting something, but I couldn't quite put my finger on its identity. I just felt like I wasn't myself. It had gotten to the point where other people started noticing as well so, I needed to get myself together quick. I needed a distraction. But what? Jughead was my distraction. Now... No. I wasn't gonna let him invade my thoughts again. He'd successfully done that all week and I wasn't going to let that go on.

As Dr. Phylum, explained the functions of the circulatory system, I took an interest in the view from the inside of Riverdale High. The leaves were starting to brown, and the skies were clear. It was perfect for a nice walk. Maybe even by Sweetwater River. Even though it held some traumatizing memories from the Jason Blossom Murder Mystery days, it was still one of my favorite spots to hang out. I made a mental note to stop there after practice today before turning my attention back to the middle-aged man teaching in front of the class in his lab coat.

At lunch, Cheryl had surprisingly joined us and was sat in my spot so, I took the next available one across from Kevin and next to Veronica. As I placed my lunch on the table and sat down, everyone seemed to be talking about some rumor, but I noticed something before I could inquire on what they were discussing that was so important. What caught my eye you ask? Well you know when you're young and you think you're "in love" with someone? And you're in such a joy-filled moment with that person you want everyone to know so, you write "H+J" on a tree or "Hannah + Jake" with a heart symbol around it. Well, Jughead wasn't always the most romantic but he tried and when he did, he always tried to be different, even if it was just by a little. So, one day at lunch we were sitting together and he had carved our names into the wooden table top saying "Property of Betty and Jughead" and each day after that he'd write one thing he loved about me and sometimes I'd write. So as to avoid getting in trouble we wrote them underneath the table, but I saw the initial carving with our names because it was on the top of the table.

I cautiously grazed my fingers over the words and stopped over Jughead's name. I didn't want him to have this much of a hold on me, but I guess it wasn't really love in the beginning if he didn't. I felt tears sting through my eyelids threatening to take their place in my eyes but all of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay with this, Betty?" Kevin asked, and everyone turned to look at me awaiting an answer. I thought they had seen me on the verge of breaking down, but Cheryl somehow caught on that I wasn't paying attention and so, clarified.

"Are you okay with the Serpents joining our school?" It took me a minute to gather myself and respond.

"Umm what?" Veronica sent me a sympathetic look before explaining.

"Southside High is being shut down for some reason and some of the students are coming here. Meaning-"

"Possibly Jughead too..." I completed for her.

Everyone waited in anticipation for my response, but I just turned to my lunch and started eating. I had 20 minutes till lunch ended and I wasn't gonna skip another meal today. Kevin kept asking if I was really okay, but I just focused on my food. Admiring the beauty of nature once again. It was so beautiful today. I couldn't wait for end of school so, I could head over to Sweetwater. At least that way, I could avoid any and all distractions.

School ended, and I quickly made my way to Sweetwater River, texting Veronica as I walked, saying I wouldn't be able to stop by Pop's today.

As I arrived at the River, the water seemed to be flowing rather hurriedly so, I kept on walking looking for nothing in particular. But as I approached the place Jason's body was found, I saw someone else there too. So, I walked closer to see who it was. My foot steps on a branch and they turn their head towards me revealing who they are.

"Cheryl?! What're you doing here? You're not trying to..." I ask referring to her suicide attempt. Which reminds me, did she ever get help or talk to someone at least?

"Save it, Blondie. Of course I'm here. It's were I last connected with my brother so, of course I'm here. What're you doing here?" I contemplate sharing with Cheryl and decide that I shouldn't. Cheryl was different now, but she still couldn't be trusted. In my opinion at least.

"Nothing just enjoying nature y'know" I say walking closer and taking a seat next to her.

"It's about Hobo Jones isn't it?" I send her a look, but she ignores me and continues. "People only come out here when they feel lost, absent..." she keeps her gaze trained on the falling leaves. It isn't until now that I see a part of Cheryl I've never seen before. She's being honest and... vulnerable maybe?

"Does it ever get better?" I ask not realizing what I've said but I've already said it. "I know it's different since it's your brother and he's gone but... does it... ever get better? Feel less empty?" I say as a lump forms in my throat. She looks over at me finally and flashes me a slight smile you'd only be able to see under the light the sun reflects right now.

"It doesn't. But you start to fill that void with whatever you can and pretend it's enough. Not for your sake but for everyone else's." She looks away and focuses back on the trees so, I do the same. It gives a sense of peace and stability y'know. The tree grows from being a tiny seed into this massive thing that loses and gains old and fresh leaves as the conditions change. That's how it adapts. And I guess maybe I needed to take a few notes too and adapt.

***

The next week at school wasn't as terrible since Cheryl and I had started spending time at our hang out more often. But since the Serpents were at Riverdale High now, my plan to adapt was taking full effect. First on my agenda was to avoid the root of the problem at all costs namely: Jughead Jones. It wasn't too hard since he'd gotten himself suspended already and was concerned with other things leaving me to rediscover myself outside of a relationship. I had started painting and I was really starting to like it. The way you could express yourself on a blank canvas or at least what you think of yourself. Either way it was my way of adapting and it was working until...

"Knock, Knock" I look up quickly to see Jughead standing in the doorway. 

 

"Yeah well I guess things have changed since you left." I said meaning it in more ways than one, but he didn't need to know that.

He took a seat on a stool beside me watching as I painted carefully.

"What're you painting?"

"Nothing" I answered plainly even though I actually meant it. I wasn't painting anything in particular, I was just...painting- letting my hands do the art and my body admire it.

"When did you start painting?"

"Last week" he nodded, and the atmosphere grew more awkward and my painting was suffering because of it. "Is there something you want, Jug? I'm kind of busy right now." I sighed slightly frustrated he was compromising my art.

"I just haven't seen you once since I moved back. I just wanted to make sure we were okay. Which we are, right?" he said, and I tried desperately to avoid his gaze, keeping my eyes on the canvas. "Betts?"

"We're fine, Jug. Now, I have to go before my mom throws another fit." I say starting to pack up my tools.

"Well, how about I walk you?" he asked as I started towards the door.

"No thanks. I'll see you later, Jug." I said quickly exiting before he could speak.

Once I got home, I ate dinner and scurried off to my room. The day was going so well until he came by. How did he even know where I was? How did he know where the art room was? Not once had he ever taken art nor shown any interest so how'd he know? The only person who knows I'm into art is Cheryl and she'd never tell Jughead because 1- they don't get along at all, and 2- she knows this is how I'm coping to get over him, why would she send him here?

So, at school the next day I walk up to Cheryl and ask her point blank.

"Did you tell Jughead that I started painting?" She looked at me confused for a second and then her usual straight face then back to confused again.

"Was I not supposed to?"

"No, of course not. Cheryl, I was painting to get over him. Now he knows where I'll during my free time and... ugh"

"I'm sorry, Betty but I thought you shared with me that day at the River because you wanted to feel whole again?"

"I do but-"

"And that's exactly what I'm doing, Betty. Jason was quite literally my second half and now he's gone and I have a permanent whole there. There is nothing I can do to fill it no matter how many people I belittle. But you still have your other half alive and well, and here. I'm telling you this because I wouldn't want anyone else to experience what I had and still am experiencing. You will never find anyone to fill that void that isn't Crown Boy. No matter how happy you get, that void will always be there so, don't miss out on healing because you're scared."

"I'm not scared" Cheryl scoffed and turned to get something from her locker.

"Oh Betty. You are. We all are deep down just don't let it get the best of you" she finished off and strutted down the hallway to her first class. Leaving me to ponder on the reality.

Did I really want Jughead back in my life? Would I be able to trust him even if I did? After all, I made a choice and he couldn't even give me the light of day when I tried to explain.

But the real question was- Was he really the only puzzle piece that could complete my heart? And truth be told, I was terrified of the answer because I already knew what it was.


	19. Adapting II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adapting II...

It had been another week since Jughead had snooped in on me in the art room and I had decided to keep my distance so, I'd relocated to the A.V Club room. They rarely used it so it was usually just me and sometimes a few of Dilton's friends. It wasn't well lit and quiet like the art room, but it was the only way I could get out of Jughead's radar. Luckily for me, avoiding him would get easier seeing as it was winter break in a week.

I made my way to the doors as school was out. On my way out of the doors, I noticed Jughead leaning against his bike. He was waiting for someone. I could tell because he was checking his watch constantly. I contemplated going over but decided against it when I heard Veronica call my name. He must've heard because he looked up and his eyes met mine. We stood there staring at each other despite the yells from behind me. It was like we were having a conversation but an internal one. He appeared apologetic but at the same time confident, distressed yet fierce. His eyes took up a brighter shade of emerald, something I'd grown to recognize only occurred when he was upset or troubled. Before I knew it, I was placing one foot in front of the other and so was he. As we met, neither of us said a thing but I could feel the pain crawling up my throat as I took in his features. His birthmarks sprinkled across his lower face and neck, the more pronounced bags under his eyes which were from sleepless nights he spent writing no doubt, the bright red cut on the right side of his lower lip, the long curl which stubbornly lay in front of his eyes- never agreeing to be restrained by the beanie with the rest. Without averting my eyes, I could tell he swallowed from the bob of his Adam's apple.

"I just need time, okay?" I finally said. He kept his eyes on me for a minute before nodding. I contemplated asking about his broken lip but decided against it once I heard someone call his name from behind me.

"Sorry I was late, Jones. I just had to take- oh sorry am I interrupting?" Toni said from behind me. I shook my head and began walking away but before I could reach Veronica who was now waiting with Kevin and Archie, I was back in front of Jughead. Not wasting a second to consider the consequences, I grabbed his face and pulled his lips onto mine. I must've bit him because I could taste the blood from his wound. I pulled away not wanting to get caught up in the moment and walked away as fast as I could. I ran my right hand through my hair and joined the gang.

"Sorry I had to take care of something" I said cleaning the smudged lip stick off my face and walking in the direction of Pop's.

"Hey take your time. We're not in any rush. Right guys?" Veronica said following beside me and I could tell from her tone she was smirking.

What did I just do?

***

Winter break

School was finally out for good and the gang decided to head to Pop's to celebrate. Two weeks of freedom. My mom would no doubt make me volunteer or help out at the Register or something. But it wasn't like I had any plans besides Pop's regularly with Veronica, Kevin and Archie and sleeping. So, volunteering wasn't the worst idea ever. As for Jughead and I we hadn't spoken since I ambushed him with my lips a week ago. So, it wasn't a complete surprise when he appeared at my locker at the end of school.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I said turning out the school doors and onto the sidewalk once I had gathered my belongings. He took that as his cue to follow me and joined me as I made my way to Pop's for our regular meet-up.

"No, I mean I love you, Betty Cooper. More than you think. Which is why I can't take being away from you any longer. So, would you please just stop for a second and listen to me! Please?!" He said stopping us both in our tracks. I rolled my eyes before folding my arms and raising my eyebrows signaling for him to go on.

"Thank you. Now, I get you're pissed at me for breaking up with you and I'm pissed at myself too. At that time, there was so much going on with my dad back with the serpents and Penny blackmailing us and basically the serpents in general. I was in a lot of crap and I made a bunch of ill decisions one of which included leaving you that night. I've regretted it every day since and, honestly don't know how much longer I can go on without you." He stepped forward and grabbed my hands in his. He must've felt the scars because I saw his brows twitch ever so slightly. He didn't mention them and just awaited my response which I internally thanked him for.

"I get that you were under pressure, Jug. But you saw how I was falling apart and you still left."

"I know, and-"

"Not only did you leave but you didn't come back for weeks. That's not how this is supposed to be, Jughead. You're not supposed to run away when things get tough, you were supposed to come to me. Not run away."

"And I know that now. It took me being away from you to realize that but, I know that now."

"Even if I choose to believe you, there's nothing stopping you from leaving me again if something worse happens" I say pulling my hands away and starting to walk away.

"So, what you don't trust me anymore?" he said standing in the way of my path. When I didn't respond, hurt and disbelief filled his face and I didn't mean to, but I reached up and held his face in my right hand. "I see. Look, it's not like I did what I did because I didn't trust you or something. I did that to protect you. That has to mean something, right?" his voice held a sort of pain and I felt it form in my throat as well.

"Not if 'protecting me' was dismissing my decision and coddling me like a child" he stepped out of my touch and his expression twisted into a frustrated frown.

"Which is exactly what we are. Children. We don't know anything, Betty. And my job as your boyfriend was to protect you which is what I thought I was doing. I did exactly what you would've done if you were in my shoes. And if I'm not mistaken is exactly what you did when the Black Hood threatened you, no?"

"Juggie, it's just-" I started but he interrupted me stepping closer and holding my face in his hands, his expression softer now.

"That I made a mistake. I get it. Believe me, I know. But that's why it's called a freaking mistake because you don't realize the consequences until it's already been done."

"Look, Betty you don't trust me anymore because of how I treated you and I'm sorry. I will forever be sorry for being the reason you were hurting and hopefully I can regain your trust over time. But I'm telling you now that I love you and that I need you. Whether you feel that need as well determines whether this was a waste of time or not... In the meantime, I'll be here." He placed a soft kiss to my forehead before walking away.

After about two and a half days of contemplating, I reached out to Jughead with my final decision. We met up at Sweetwater River at noon. Cheryl usually visited earlier now that it was Winter Break so, I didn't have to worry about being interrupted. I led him to our spot once he arrived and we just sat there, taking nature...together.

"Did anything happen between you and Toni?" I asked getting to the point. He was sat with his hands on the rock behind him supporting him while I was to his right looking at the trees across the river. Before answering he glanced at me and looked back to his lap, which gave me my answer, but I still needed to hear it.

"We kissed for a little while and then she gave me a...tattoo but nothing else" I felt my hands curl up and my eyes sting with tears. Looking up with a sigh, I composed myself quickly. We were broken up so, I didn't have a right to be mad, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Did you do anything with anyone while we were y'know...?" I thought for a second and remembered the night the Black Hood was caught. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I couldn't tell him, especially since it was with Archie. But as he said, I needed him, and I wasn't going to let this little secret get in the way of us getting what we wanted.

"I need you to know that it only happened because I was scared and needed comforting..."

"I kissed Archie the night the Black Hood was found. It didn't mean anything I promise. I was just panicking, and he was comforting me." I turned to look at him slowly and he had his eyes on the sun which was across the river, squinting to protect them from it's harsh rays. "Say something." I said turning to sit crisscross facing him.

"I think...you should give me your hand" he scooted to mirror my position- sitting crisscrossed across from me. I stretched out my hands to him, and he took them gently caressing them. "I hurt you, Betty and it costs me... a lot. Knowing that I'm the reason why you do this broke my heart more than finding out about Archie." He said referring to the crescent moons on my palms. "Now all I want is for us to be okay again, if not better. No more stupid decisions, no more secrets-"

"No more pushing each other away... I'm sorry." I said my voice cracking slightly.

"I'm sorry too. Don't cry, please?" he reached for my cheek and with the pad of his thumb wiped each tear away. "I will love you for as long as there is air in my lungs, okay?" he whispered against my lips as he leaned forward. I nodded, and he proceeded to pull me into a soul-sucking kiss. I grabbed his face lightly and felt his tongue invade my mouth as my lips parted granting him access. I felt a smile pull along his lips and so did mine.

"Archie must've been a bad kisser if your back with me." He said into my mouth still kissing me. I hummed in disapproval. "Too...soon?" he asked pulling away.

"Yeah" I said with a tight-lipped smile.

"Sorry" he kissed me one last time before hopping off the rock. He extended his hand to me and I grabbed it hopping off as well. "Also, in addition to our list of changes, no more kissing other people even if we aren't together" he said making me smile sheepishly.

"Agreed" I leaned up and kissed his cheek as we made our way to who knows where.

We were together so that's all I cared about.


	20. The Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bughead and Varchie has been married for three years and two years respectively.  
> More Fluff

Betty

Being married is the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me. It's the first time in a long time that I feel at home. Not that all the while Jughead and I were dating it wasn't like that. But being married just made it more solid, more binding in a sense. Like we're officially and legally stuck together. He's my home and I'm his wherever we go. But of course, you probably think this is just the "Honeymoon phase" of our relationship, and that in a few months maybe years if we're lucky, then reality will set in. The disagreements, the inability to tolerate each other, or even the disbelief that the relationship will, according to vows, last till death. Well, you may be right if you weren't so wrong. 

Why?

Well, you could call it naivety but, I can't help but believe all the words we confessed during the ceremony will hold forever. If anything, it makes me a realist. After the kind of crap that Jug and I went through during our adolescence, individually and together, it'd be stupid of me to think we'd become just another divorce statistic. But that wasn't the only reason why I believed in us.

Ever since the wedding, I noticed Jughead started changing, and each time I'd bring up his behavior he'd maneuver around it with a witty comments or something sarcastic. What do I mean by changed? Well, for starters, he started taking care of everything around the house- dishes, laundry, and quite often he'd go grocery shopping without me and actually get it right. Which, of course, shocked me because growing up my mother trained me for these very moments. To always keep the fridge stocked, to cook at least one home-cooked meal every day or my husband would find someone else to satisfy his appetite, to reserve Saturdays for housekeeping, and a seemingly endless list of other wife duties. But with Jughead taking care of everything around the house all I did was cook. Which he thankfully enjoyed very much. But it'd been three years now and I just couldn't figure out why he was so different from other men. So, I decided to let it go and enjoy not having to do anything. Until...

 

I hear my alarm go off, meaning it's time to wake up. But as I turn it off and move to get out of bed, I feel my body being held in place. I glance at the reason why I'm being restrained from exiting my king sized white and beige bed, and see his olive-skinned arms wrapped tightly around me. 

Letting out a breath to prepare myself for the battle to wake him, I start pulling the covers off his head, and see he is still sleeping. So I try to get up again but am yanked back into bed causing a shriek to leave my lips and my back to land comfortably on his chest.

"Jug?" I ask quietly even though it's just the two of us in our condo. 

I turn around to face him and shake him lightly, causing him to slowly open his right eye but close it after glancing at the clock behind me. "Jug, c'mon we have work to get to remember?" I begin shaking him a little more aggressively until he finally gives in and lets out a muffled groan into the pillow.

"Why are you waking me up to work on a Saturday?" I scrunch up my face and pull my phone from the end table to see it is indeed Saturday.

"Oh. Oops?" after years together, I don't bother hiding the red in my cheeks cause I know he finds it oddly cute.

"You're going to pay for disturbing our bliss, love."

"Oh yeah? And how exactly are you going to make me pay, Beanie boy?" I reach up and tuck the loose strand of his hair behind his ear. Just then he turns me so I'm on my back and he's above me, and starts attacking me with kisses. He starts in my hair and makes his way down muttering sweet nothings as he goes. As he makes his way towards my lips, I prepare myself for his, but he kisses my chin instead and continues down my neck whilst tickling me.

"Hey... not... fair" I say in between giggles and he mumbles 'what's not fair?' into my neck making me chuckle again. "You missed a spot" He elevates from my neck and places one hand on my head and the other around my waist.

"Where sweetheart?" I point to my lips and he gently places a soft kiss on them before returning to look at me. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" and then places another kiss on my lips before returning to my neck.

"Yes, you have. Have I ever told you how dangerously handsome you are?" he chuckles against my neck again before lifting his head up to look at me?"

"Thank you. You know, Veronica called me 'eye-candy' one time but I like how 'dangerously handsome' sounds from your lips. So much more sexy."

"Well you are." I point to my lips and he smiles before locking his with mine in a rapidly heating kiss. "Did you...go make yourself... PBJ last night...again?" 

"Sorry... I can't hear with all the moaning" he says and I reattach our lips before breaking away to leave a nice mark on his jaw. "You want to know a secret?" 

"I know all your secrets, already." I reply fiddling with the light stubble growing on his chin.

"I was once asked in an interview about what influenced me the most to write my book and you want to know what I told them?" he asked trailing his fingers along my waistline underneath my shirt.

"What?" I asked not particularly sure where he was going with this.

"I said, I have what's known as a muse. Like Da Vinci had Mona Lisa, and Fitzgerald had Zelda. I have Betty Cooper. And when I was leaving, a kid maybe fourteen years old came up to me and said, I want to be like you, Mr. Jones, but my Betty Cooper's in love with someone else'? So, I told him the only thing he needed to know."

"What?" I stop fiddling with his stubble but leave my fingers on his chin.

"If she's really your Betty Cooper just be there. Even when it hurts. Even if you're upset and she is too. Just be there. And let the rest handle itself. Moral of the story is you're my muse, Betty Cooper. And every day I wake up with you in my arms, literally feels like a dream. That's why I do what I do. The cleaning and the groceries and everything else I can. It's because I'm still scared that one day I may not be there for you and you'll be gone."

"Jug-"

"I know. You love me. And I love you too, okay? But I still could lose you at any second so, I try to minimize that possibility and make you feel as loved as you make me feel. Okay?" he smiles, and I know it'll all be okay.

"Okay." He leans down to place a lingering kiss to my lips. "I love you. And you don't need to be afraid of losing me." He nods, and I continue. "Also, it's Betty Jones." I lean up to kiss his stumble before laying back in bed. "It is now, and it always will be. Okay?" he nods and hops out of bed. "Where are you going? I thought we were spending the day in?"

"We are. Shower first." He yells from the bathroom. I lay in bed for a minute and hear the bath start running. Next thing I know, I'm being lifted from the bed bridal style.

"Jug!" He dips me in the half-filled tub of water and I shriek because it's freezing cold. He's already taken his shirt off and switches the water to hot when I stand up. "Great now I have to shower." He remains smiling like a kid who's just pulled a prank successfully. He avoids the few smacks I aim at him before holding my hands up with one of his hands, and the other removing my wet clothes.

"How about we get you out of these wet clothes and cleaned up for a day to remember. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great... but when you say 'a day to remember'...?"

"You'll have to wait and see, Mrs. Jones. But first: cleaning. You smell like... me" he said as he removed my last article of clothing and began wiping me down. "That's what happens when you wear all my stuff." 

"Are you complaining?" he flashes me a devious grin, and I turn to help him wash me. "Didn't think so."

To say it was a day to remember would be the paradigm of understatements because Riverdale had nothing on them and neither did the universe.

They were Betty and Jughead Jones. 

One and the same.


	21. The Search and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bughead broke up a month ago and Barchie is a thing. (In this universe)  
> Inspired by Steve and Nancy (Stranger Things) but modified

"Why on earth would I want to go to a party at your house? Why would I want to go to a party period?" I asked Archie as we walked to Geometry.

"Honestly, it's Betty." I stop walking and turn to face him. The worry on my face must've given me away since he immediately retracted what he'd said.

"I mean, Betty and me. It's Betty and me, we're not... it's not..."

"It's not what, Archie? You finally get the girl and you're complaining? What is it this time?" he sighs and I make no move to apologize for my harsh tone so he continues.

"She's just been a little off lately. I don't know. Maybe it's all in my head" I scoff and continue towards class, Archie trailing behind me. "Which is why I was asking you to come to Reggie's party. One time she came over and out of nowhere she just started crying and wouldn't tell me why." 

I kept walking trying to get ahead of him, but Archie's a jock so of course he could keep up.

"Why're you telling me this?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Because I need your advice, and help with her at the party."

"You mean you want me to play babysitter while you do what, drink till you drop?"

"Not exactly. But sorta." I scoff again and find my seat in the middle of class. Archie sits next to me and soon all the other students make their way into class. "Please, man. Help a brother out?" 

"I'll think about it." The teacher walks in and class goes on, all the while I'm pondering on what Archie meant by 'off'. And why Betty had been crying? We'd broken up about a month ago but I hadn't stopped caring, so naturally, I felt the ache rise in my chest as I pictured her in tears. It was frustrating, to say the least, knowing she was hurting and I wasn't able to do anything.

Once the bell for lunch came around, I decided to skip it and get some writing done in the Blue and Gold. I walked in and set my bag on the table, before whipping out my computer and opening the file. I wasn't even five minutes into thinking up my next sentence when the door swung open.

"Betty! What um- why are you- actually never mind." she flashed me a tight-lipped smile, one similar to the one Alice had on when she was pissed off but didn't want to spoil her perfect image.

"So you working on your novel?" I nodded as she plopped into one of the chairs on the other side of the table. "So far so good?"

"Uhh yeah. I guess you could say that." she nodded and pulled out a book from her own bag. As she did so, I thought back to Archie and I's conversation.

She cried.

She wasn't okay.

But here, right now, she seemed fine.

Which could only mean she was hiding something.

But what? Maybe to do with her family? Maybe Polly? That was the only other time I'd seen her cry, when she found out about Polly. So, could Polly have been the reason for her tears? But why wouldn't she tell Archie, they are best friends after all?

"Hey Betts, is everything okay, with you?" she furrowed her brows in confusion but didn't hesitate to respond.

"Of course, Jug. Why wouldn't it?"

"Let me rephrase that, are you happy with your life, right now?"

And there it was- the hesitation. She was still looking right at me and it almost seemed as if she was trying to tell me something. But she put that wall back up preventing me from finding out what.

"Of course I am, Jug. Are you?" I could always tell when she was lying even before we were a thing. Which was why it didn't happen often, cause I'd always call her out. But now, it was as if she knew I'd know she was lying which was why she went ahead and lied, because otherwise she could've just nodded and I wouldn't have guessed anything was wrong. But then again, this could all just be my paranoid self overthinking the situation. 

"No, but I'll manage."

We sat for the rest of lunch in silence before the bell rang.

"See you at Reggie's" I said and hurried to my next class. She had said something but I was already out the door and frustrated that she had lied to me. That she couldn't trust me enough to tell me what she was dealing with, and instead treated me like everyone else. She'd walled me out and that only deepened my concerns for her. This was no longer a babysitting but a Search and Rescue.

*Day of the Party*

"Hey Jug, you still coming?" Archie yelled from the other end of the phone. I could tell he was in a rowdy place which meant he was at the party.

"You're not picking me up?" I asked taking a bite into my sandwich.

"What?! No, we didn't agree on that. Plus, you have a bike just use it."

"That means gas, you dingus." I sighed and took another bite.

"I'll pay you back, just get here Betty's already on her third cup."

"Betty's drinking?! Dude make her stop!"

"I tried she wouldn't listen."

"Well keep trying. I'm on my way." he said something but the noise engulfed it. I scampered quickly trying to pull on some clothes before grabbing my keys and dashing out towards Reggie's. Within twenty minutes, I was walking up his steps and squeezing my way through the halls in search of a certain, probably drunk, blonde. Who was relatively easy to find seeing as she was right next to the source of the booze- Moose.

"Dude, she's obviously had enough. Why are you still serving her?" At the sound of my voice, Betty's head spun around and it was obvious she'd had a little more than a person her size should have.

"She threatened me. Plus, she's fine. She's not throwing up or anything." I sent the jock a look of disgust and disbelief. Before turning back to Betty who was having a hard time standing.

"Hey Betts, I think that's enough. So, I'm gonna take this..." I reached for the cup, which she tried but failed to keep away. I took a sniff of the drink and realized there was no way, she'd gotten it from Moose. "Betty, did you- did you spike this?" she was now balancing on the edge of Moose's counter avoiding eye contact with me. I sighed knowing she was unfortunately guilty and started searching her for the flask she spiked with. But came up short. 

"Juggie, I think I'm gonna... I'm gonna... bathroom. Now." I started pulling her towards the bathroom, which I had no clue of its whereabouts. So, I took her up the stairs bridal style and went into the first room I could find.

"Master bedroom, just my luck."I got to the bathroom and set her down by the toilet, holding her hair while she threw up. Needless to say, it was traumatizing hearing her go through this. But I was certain it wouldn't happen again. After about fifteen minutes, she wiped her mouth and sat against the cupboards. I flushed the toilet and grabbed some toothpaste and a cup of water, handing it to her.

"Squeeze some of this in your mouth and drink the water. But don't swallow. Wash it around your mouth, then spit it out."

"Why?" she asked while doing as I told her.

"Because as much as I love you, you're breath probably wreaks of vomit." earning me a surprisingly hard smack on my chest. She spat out the mixture and set the cup by the sink, allowing silence to fill the room.

"You know, before at school, when you asked if I was...if I was happy, I umm lied."

"I know. Don't worry it's okay" I said shifting to sit beside her.

"No it's not that. It's just..." she reached over impulsively and placed her hand over mine but went to retract it once she realized what she was doing. But my hands were faster and they caught hers, reassuringly intertwining our fingers. And just like before she almost literally melted into me. Her fingers locked with mine, and the rest of her body found their place in my side. Just like before. 

We sit in silence a while longer before I'm broken out of my spell by someone's sniffles. 

"Betty?" I lower my head to see she is indeed crying. 

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" her sobs get more apparent and I quickly grab some tissues to help clean her face. "Stop crying, Betts. Please. Just tell me what's the matter?" She finally calms down a bit but the tears still fall from her eyes when she looks at me. "You can tell me, okay?" as I wipe her tears she grabs onto me by my wrist and pulls it into her lap, fiddling with it like old times.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Jug... for letting you go. For being a tool and going out with Archie. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" 

"What? Is that why y-you've been upset? Because you thought you were a tool?" her nod is enough to let me know what needs to be done. "Betty, how could you think that? It was my fault we even broke up in the first place. If anything, I should be the tool. Okay?"

"You're not a tool, Betty. And I hope you know I'll always love you so you don't need to be upset, alright?" she nodded slowly and looked at me once again. I knew exactly what it meant. So without wasting a second, I pulled her lips onto mine, engulfing her in what I considered to be all the love I possibly could. All thoughts of anything that wasn't her dissipated from my mind instantly. It was as if Spring Sprite herself, came and lit up my insides. As if with every kiss, fireworks erupted in me. I had been the opposite of myself ever since the break up and Betty was my Spring Sprite and I wasn't gonna let her leave ever again. I pulled away a moment too soon, resting my forehead against hers.

"I'm never letting you go again. Even if I have to tie you to a chair in my basement." she chuckled and kept her head against mine before wrapping me in her arms. 

"You don't have a basement" 

"I'll make one just for you" she laughed heartily this time, nuzzling further into my neck.

"It's good to be home, again" I smiled and got up lifting her along with me. Home as they say was wherever she was. So that's where I'll be.

Mission: Search and Rescue Betty Cooper Accomplished.


	22. Happy Birthday Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU. Bughead share a place and are about to celebrate Betty's 21st birthday but Jughead needs to get his book published the same night... what do you do?

It was the finest of days, in the worst of weeks. Jughead Jones had awoken to the ever-gratifying feeling of Betty Cooper wrapped nicely around his torso. This wasn't unusual- he'd wake up earlier than she did and take a minute to admire her captivating features- from her silky hair that resembled the rays of the sun to the birthmarks so finely distributed across her skin, long enough to brighten his mood for the day ahead. 

Usually he'd lay in her arms for about half an hour before she'd wake up, but today was different. He'd woken up and noticed she was already awake. On instinct, he began comforting her knowing exactly why she wasn't herself.

"It's only for a few days, Juliet" his voice coming out raspier than usual. Probably from the club they'd been dragged to the previous night by their friends in celebration of Jughead's book.

She hadn't said anything just inhaled his scent and tightened her grip around his waist.

"I promise I'll be back in time for your birthday." He leaned down to plant a few kisses on the blonde's forehead before reluctantly detaching himself, leaving her to watch as he got ready for his trip. He was going for a meeting out of town for his book, leaving her in the hands of well, Archie and Veronica, who would know doubt drag her across town to occupy herself while Jughead was away.

The group had moved to the Big Apple immediately after high school. Archie had been accepted into NYU on a music scholarship, Veronica, Betty and Jughead on the other hand had been accepted into Columbia; the latter only being able to attend because of a writing scholarship he'd been awarded.

It was already their junior year and time seemed to be against them, hurrying them to into the real world as quick as possible. Betty steadily emerging into the journalist's world, Veronica into the world her parents had been prepping her for, Archie into the musician/business man's world, and Jughead into the writer's. Which was why he was leaving. The procedure to get his book out had taken a lot longer than he'd expected. But he kept reminding himself of what it took to get there in the first place and that was comfort enough. He was also stopping by to visit Jellybean and his mom who lived not too far from his destination.

In no time he exited the bathroom and began dressing himself, fully knowing her eyes followed his every move. He grabbed his black chinos first, then an undershirt, as well as socks. He hopped on one leg trying to put his clothes on, while heading to the kitchen, Betty on his tail.

"Ride with me to the airport, Juliet?" he asked while pulling the ingredients for his morning coffee- which comprised of coffee beans and hot water. Go black or go home, right? 

"Mmhm" she hummed walking towards him to take over. "Go get dressed. I'll do this" and so he did.

He came back a minute later fully dressed in a red flannel and black t-shirt. She handed him his coffee before grabbing hers and going to get dressed.

Once they loaded the car, Jughead got into the driver's seat and Betty into the passenger's before speeding off. It was 8am so traffic was quite heavy with everyone rushing to work and all. After about forty minutes, they arrived and we're unloading the car.

"Make sure you keep the doors locked. And the windows locked. Wouldn't want a repeat of last time."

"That wasn't my fault, Jug"

"I didn't say it was." he replied shutting the trunk and moving his luggage to the curb before going to stand in front of her. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Thanks for caring but I can hold my own, Jug. Now go before you miss your flight."

"You tryna get rid of me, Juliet?" he pulled her into quick kiss before grabbing his luggage and waving goodbye. She waved back and moved to the driver's side. But before she could even start the car, her phone rang.

Veronica.

She chose to ignore it hoping her best friend would think she was asleep. But to her dismay it just kept ringing.

"Hey V." she answered pulling onto the highway back home.

"B, how're you this fine morning?"

"Good. You?"

"Depends. Are you coming over for our weekly girls night out?" 

"Is that tonight?"

"Of course. Don't tell me you forgot?"

"I didn't. I just, it just slipped my mind. I'll be over later then."

"Great! I found this new club on Madison Av. Archie told me about."

"Sounds *yawn* peachy. Hey V, I gotta go I'll call you back okay?" I hang up before she can reply and plug my phone into the aux quickly playing the first song I find- I Can't Go On Without You by Kaleo. Not her first choice but it was one of her favorite's from Jughead's playlist. 

Once she got home, it was already 10am so, she began getting ready for the day.

***4 days Later***

Betty's POV

I wake up the fourth day in a row more eager than usual because it's my birthday. The day I finally turn 21. It was also the day Jughead was supposed to return.

So I reach for my phone to see if anyone's called and notice I had quite a few missed calls and several messages. Along with them, I notice Jughead's missed call. I immediately call back but he declines the call. A second later, I get a text.

Juggie: In a meeting. Will call later.

Me: Ok.

I reply and quickly start to get ready for the day.

 

The day goes by quickly and soon I'm on my way back home when my phone starts to ring. I answer it once I see who it is and place it on my ear.

"Hey Juggie" I answer with a smile.

"Hey Betts. Everything okay?"

"Mmhmm. Everything's fine. How'd you're meeting go?"

"Uhh It went. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. They need to make a few amends before we can publish."

"Oh. Well what does that mean?"

"It means I'm gonna have to be here a couple more days." I sighed heavily and rested my head in my hands. "So I'm gonna have to miss your birthday."

"Yeah. I figured." I got out of the car headed to our apartment. 

"I'm sorry, Juliet"

"Yeah. Me too" with that I hang up and plop onto the couch.

I knew it wasn't his fault but I couldn't help but be angry. I was turning 21 for crying out loud and even though it wouldn't be my first drink I wanted him to be there when I had my first legal drink. I wanted him to be there period.

I ended up falling asleep and waking up hours later to someone knocking on my door.

"Elizabeth Cooper. Open the door...Please." I sat up from the comfy beige couch and went to open the door.

"B, what were you doing? We've been banging for-"

"About a minute" Archie replied, receiving a glare from the raven princess.

"Ignore him. It felt like hours." As they stepped into the apartment, I shut the door and went back to the living room.

"What're you guys even doing here?"

"It's your birthday silly. We're going out." Archie yelled from the kitchen.

"Why are you still in what you wore to class?"

"Do we really have to go out? I just want to stay home and hang out with you guys."

"You're turning 21, B. There is no way we're giving you anything less than a spectacular night out" I groaned knowing Veronica would eventually win this argument. So saving my strength, I got up and went to get ready, with Veronica's help of course.

After what felt like hours of deliberation, we'd finally agreed on an outfit and came back to the living room to see Archie scarfing down a sandwich and watching TV.

"Where's Jug, anyways?" he asked with his mouth partially full.

"Yeah, B. Where da bae at?"

"He can't make it. Something went wrong with the publishers."

"Oh. Well, don't worry. You'll have fun without him. I promise." she replied and we headed out towards the club. Apparently it was supposed to be more of a karaoke kind of club, nonetheless a blast.

As we walked in, I noticed it had quite the potential. Maybe I wouldn't be bored after all. We walked to the back and I noticed quite a few familiar faces from high school. Kevin, Reggie, Midge, Moose, Tina, and Reggie to name a few. Even Cheryl was here. Turns out Veronica had reserved the room ahead of time and invited everyone she could think of. We exchanged pleasantries quickly before the party finally began, and it would've easily made my best birthday list if only a certain beanie wearing cad, as my mother would call him, were here. 

Just as everyone was headed to watch me chug my first drink, I heard Archie's voice fill the room.

"Hey Everybody. It's Archie here. I just wanted to wish a sweet happy birthday to my best friend- Betty Cooper. Now Ronnie won't have to sneak you into clubs or have Jughead buy your drinks for you. You're 21! And I hope it's the best year ever." he pauses and everyone claps but he continues. "But I have one person who wants to wish you happy birthday as well..."

I think it's Jughead because I hear our song 'Can't help falling in love' come on in the background. But then I see Polly emerge and walk towards me.

"Polly!" I can't help the smile that creeps up onto my face seeing her. The last time I'd seen her was in freshman year. She was working now and couldn't always make it for the holidays because of her schedule. But she was here, happy and healthy.

I run up and hug her so tight she starts wheezing.

"Can't breathe, Betty." I let go and let her speak.

"Happy Birthday, my sweet Betty."

"Thank you. What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to be here for your 21st, also... Archie?!" she yells after the boy who is now at the other end of the room. I notice everyone's made a path and the strumming of a guitar playing 'Can't help falling in love' fills the room which is now silent.

***(PLAY VIDEO NOW)***

I'm confused for a second but then my jaw drops when I notice it's Jughead playing the guitar. And he's at the other end of the path, singing along with Presley.

"Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you?"

He continues and starts walking towards me still strumming the guitar.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

He finally gets to the end and gets on one knee still singing. He takes off his beanie and hands it and the guitar to Archie, who is now beside me. I don't look anywhere else but at the boy before me. He keeps on singing and I see one of Polly's twins run up and hand him a box.

He pulls the box open and holds it in front of me still singing.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you"

He finishes and I see him swallow as if scared.

"Betty Cooper. I've loved you since I was old enough to know what music was and I've loved you everyday since. So, I thought I'd just make it official and ask you to accept my love everyday for the rest of your life. To love me like you have all these years and then some. Will you save me from the sin that is my past by becoming my wife?"

The room was dead silent besides the sounds from outside the room. I knew my answer 3 years ago and I just needed him to ask. So, still awestruck by the lengths he went through, I simply nodded over and over again. He smiled that prize-winning smile reserved for me alone and slipped the ring on my finger before getting up and linking our lips together. The claps and hollers from around the room filling the air.

He pulled away and let out the softest giggle.

"Happy Birthday, Juliet" I pulled his lips back onto mine and I felt him smile.

"What took you so long to ask?"

"I needed to learn how to play the guitar. It's a lot harder than it looks" I laughed and kissed him again.

"Gosh, I love you so much, you know that?"

"I know. I love you too, Juliet." He grabbed the drink from the counter and handed it to me, going to grab his as well.

"I hope you saved your first for me?" I smiled and clinked glasses before swallowing the entire contents of the cup.

"I love you"

"Yeah you said that already."

"Well, I love you."

"I love you too."

Best birthday ever.

No.

More like Bestest Birthday Ever.


	23. For now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale experiences a growth economically but at the risk of its people's happiness. Jughead tries to stop it but gets the short end of the stick. He makes a decision to protect those he loves while hurting them as well- sparing them the greater despair.

Two years ago, I left my hometown of Riverdale. I left my family, my friends, and her. The love of my life.

Betty Cooper. 

We'd been together since sophomore year of high school and separated after graduation. It's a rather heart wrenching memory but for the sake of this story, I'll relive it.

Beginning of senior year was a scene out of a horror film. The black hood was nothing compared to what we faced that year. Hiram lodge had rigged his way into the mayor's office and had everyone under his charming spell from the second he stepped foot back into town. At first, people were against it but soon after they started to fall for his conniving moves and deceitful lies. Within the span of several months, all of Riverdale looked to Hiram as though he were their god.

All except me, my dad and a few other serpents who would not let the town be corrupted at the hands of the mighty viper. Fred Andrews, was also one of the few who saw through Hiram's facade. But even though we knew, everyone else didn't and that was what caused everything to come crumbling down.

As for the kids, I was a lone wolf. Smack dab in the middle of no-man's land. I was like a broken record: playing the same tune everyday but everyone just ignored. Even my friends ignored me. Veronica, I understood she was the daughter of the man responsible for all this, and Archie was her boyfriend. But Betty... she was my everything up until senior year. 

What happened senior year, you ask? Well, I'll tell you.

Senior year, things started to get real. And I don't mean, we couldn't stand each other or we didn't love each other or anything like that. It was just that, we found ourselves disagreeing more often than not, and when graduation was finally done with, I guess you could say it was the last straw. At least, from Betty's point of view.

But to cut a long story short, I'd made some decisions that year that resulted in us calling a quits, and not just me and Betty. But my friends and their families.

But here I was two years later, trying to fix the lives I'd broken.

I was currently standing in front of one of my many 'homes' back when I didn't have one.

The Andrews' house 

I wasn't sure who'd answer when I knocked but to my luck, it was Archie in all his ginger glory. His hair was a mess and he was in pyjamas. Seeing as it was 3 in the morning, I was surprised he even answered.

Unable to move my mouth, I settled with a small smile as he looked at me. An unreadable expression written all over his face.

"What? What-um- what...?" he let out a disbelieving chuckle. "What are you doing here?"

"I-um. Can I come in?" he hesitated before reluctantly stepping aside, allowing me to enter. I looked around, remembering the memories we'd built in the house. It didn't look any different than it had a few years ago. The same pale green paint over the walls, the mini island in the kitchen, rickety fifth-step on the stairs as we escalated towards his room. It was all still the same. 

"You want to tell me why you're back now? After two years?" I was still trying to string my words together. They didn't know the truth. Why I had done what I'd done. And it was time they did.

"The truth. That's why I'm here." I walked over to the desk and pulled his chair out to settle in. He took a seat on his bed, awaiting my explanation. I contemplated looking through his window but thought it best not to. "Polly's alive."

"What?"

"Polly. She didn't die that night."

"Jug what are you talking about? I saw you kill her. We all did. Right in front of our eyes."

"Did you ever wonder why I did it in front of you guys. And not secretly?"

"Because you hated us that much?" I sent him an apologetic look which he just avoided.

"It was set up, Archie. The murder, the burial, everything."

"Jug, you're not making sense."

For the next hour or so, I explained the events of our pre and post graduation. Archie was for the first time speechless. So, after sitting in silence a while longer, we agreed to mend the rest of the bridges I'd burned in the morning. It was 5am so, I decided to sneak a few hours of sleep before the long day ahead of us. So with a heavy heart, I shut my eyes and awoke to the feeling of something sharp kicking me.

"Ow! What was that for?" I say not bothering to lift my head from the pillow under it

"You're lucky that's all you're getting, murderer. Archie, how could you let him sleep here, he's a murderer?" I recognize the high-pitched yet low voice to belong to Veronica Lodge.

"She's still here?" I mumble quietly to myself before getting up from the old futon. "Hello to you too, Veronica" to which she scoffs and turns back down the stairs.

We spend the next few hours explaining everything to Veronica. It takes us longer because, as usual, she interrupts as she pleases but we finish nonetheless and agree to tell Betty.

"We're sorry, Jughead. All these years, I've held this resentment for you when all you've done is-"

"Protect us." Archie completes for her. "For that, we're sorry."

"It's okay. I'd hate me too if it was me."

"As for Betty, she was hit pretty hard. So, you have to be really careful." I can only imagine what she went through. I mean what would you do if you witnessed the love of your life murder your sister? 

Exactly.

We approach her doorstep and I wave them back down the steps.

Taking a deep breath, I lift up my hand to knock and freeze.

Why? Probably because I heard her behind me. I didn't know it was her for sure, but I had an inkling. So as I turned around to see, our eyes met and the first thing I saw was how dead she looked. Her hair was a shade darker and her skin was paler than anything I'd ever seen, her clothes were shorts and a sweatshirt. A sweatshirt I recognized to be mine, which explained its looseness around her. Among all else, I took note of her eyes... oh her eyes. They were a dull blue. With dark circles around them.

She was the physical representation of my soul all these years. And here we were standing in front of each other.

I took a step forward, descending the stairs and approaching her, Archie and Veronica watching intently on the lawn. But as I got closer, I hadn't even said anything before my cheek was stinging.

She slapped me.

"What are you doing here?" she growled slowly accentuating her words. I remained silent and I stumbled back from her shove. "What you can't talk?! Huh?" she shoved me again. "What are you doing here?! Come here to kill me, too?" this time she punched me. Again, and then again. I saw Archie start to approach her but I signalled for him to stop. "ANSWER ME? Or are you deaf all of a sudden?"

"I'm-I'm-I'm s-s-sorry"

"You're sorry? You're sorry?!" I saw the tears building up in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. Rage over taking her whole body as her knuckles turned white, ready to hit me again. "I should be the one apologizing... for letting myself be fooled into loving you." she started walking away but I grabbed onto her arm.

"Polly's alive" I whispered quickly so she wouldn't leave. I felt her weak attempt at pulling away before giving up. Her eyes traced the ground's patterns, clearly at a loss for words.

"That's not funny"

"I didn't kill her. She's alive and sh-she's been with me ever since..." she pulled herself out of my arm and crossed her arms over her chest.

"H-how- w-why?" I felt my lips curve into a small smile and she glanced to Veronica and Archie for reassurance, to which they nodded.

"It only looked like I killed her because we set it up to look like that. The blood was fake. So was the knife."

"That's impossible. She- her heart stopped. I saw it. I f-felt it"

"We used a drug to stop her heart momentarily. Until we got her out of Riverdale." she remained silent, eyes finally meeting mine, and mouth slightly agape.

"I-I need to sit" she said walking into her living room and sitting on the chair. Archie, Veronica and I behind her. We all just sat in silence before Betty broke it.

"Why? Why would she do this? Why would you?"

"As you know, Riverdale was getting unsafe for everyone... especially Polly. Being the second in line for the Blossom empire, behind Cheryl of course, put her at risk to Clifford's enemies like..." 

"Hiram Lodge."

"She approached me having known I was looking to escape as well."

"Why... were you looking to escape?"

"I made a lot of enemies on the southside, and... they were coming after everyone I cared about. So, it only seemed logical to make them think everyone they thought loved me actually hated me. So we faked Polly's death. It was the perfect plan." 

"I'm sorry for making you feel this way all these years. But if we didn't, something could've happened to all of you and we wouldn't have forgiven ourselves."

"Where is she now?"

"New York. She can't come back until-"

"Until Hiram's gone." Archie completes. 

"So, why're you here?"

"I figured y-you deserved the truth. All of you. And also, to take you to see Polly" I saw her eyes light up for a split second before she started sobbing and ran up to her room. I waited a few minutes before following after her.

She was sat on her window sill, knees by her chest and head in between them. I took the seat beside her and cautiously grabbed onto her knee.

"I hated you this whole time but I bet you knew that already. I vowed that if I ever found you justice would be on my terms. Which was code word for torture" 

She sniffled pulling onto the sleeves of the oversized hoodie. "But a part of me never believed it. You, the love of my life, killing my sister- the only other person I cared more about. It didn't make sense. But Polly's lifeless body in my arms that night-" her voice was cracking and her sobs grew. "That was real. It felt real, even if it wasn't." 

She looked at me for a moment before returning back to outside the window. 

"I understand it's a lot to process. But Archie and Veronica are here for you. I'll be here for a week so just let me know when you'd like to go see her." she didn't reply just kept her head on her knees. I sighed and got up but planted a kiss on her head. "I'm sorry for hurting you." with that I began to leave but barely a step away, she pulled me back and interlocked our lips. Startled a bit, I let my reflexes do their thing before snapping into reality and kissing her back with as much sorrow, anger, hurt, love and saliva I could muster up. 

It was like we were fighting but really it was just her. Her body taking charge before I can realize what's happening. She pulls me down to sit and crawls onto me, straddling my hips, her lips still urgent on mine. With the collision of our tongues I taste the hurt and sorrow then comes the pain. A pain like a dagger twisting continuously deeper with each day. She trusted me and I broke her heart. But it was out of love and she knows that now. Thence comes the confusion. But why did it it cost her a great deal? Her love and her sister. 

The gratitude comes last. She knows any other option would've ended in a greater deal of agony and pain for not just her but others as well. And as if on queue, a throaty 'thank you' is muttered into my mouth as our lips move in perfect synchrony and our tongues dance like they used to. 

When she pulled away, she had tears flowing down her face but pulled my hands away when they came up to clean them. 

"It hurt. For two years, I hurt. Nothing but hurt. So, I need you to know I'll leave with you but... us... we... this can't be.... At least for now." I nod and she continues fiddling with my fingers.

"For now."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
